Unthinkable Alternate End 3
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Alternate Ending 2. The story of James in the hospital gets out. Questions from the public arise and answers are no where to be found. What happens to BTR? What about Katie -OC-? Mild language
1. Chapter 1

**_*AN* This ending is from the original story when they were in the hospital. They wandered around to stretch their legs and with going in and out of the room to the car/to get food. They were bound to be spotted at some point. BTR go for a walk to stretch their legs, but then spotted from a parent. Luckily the parent, wasn't too into BTR and when questioned the stars, believed them when they said the parent was mistaken. This takes off from there, except the parent knows its them/finds James room by accident and word begins to get out.)_**

**_Warning: This is long winded in some parts, I got carried away with this story. Sorry about that.  
><em>**

"I managed to play it off like I wasn't from the show. I hope that wont backfire on us…"

"I hope not but I don't think it will. We'll just have to stay low and try to avoid attention. Let's just hope that the parent doesn't try to come look for us." Katie said. Nurses had asked them if they would be willing to visit the children's ward, but the guys declined. They would love nothing more then to visit the sick kids and brighten up their day but they had to keep their selves in mind right now. They had to make sure none of this got out. At least not right now. The nurses understood and promised to keep quiet under their own medical oath and patient privacy.

They went in shifts to get something to eat for dinner, that way someone would always be with James in case he woke up and to be less likely recognized. Katie was sitting on her cot working on her phone, checking email and twitter, Kendall was in the bathroom. Logan and Carlos went to get dinner first. She was scrolling through her tweets when the door opened. She didn't look up right away, she assumed it was the nurse. When she looked up she was met with a stranger. She stood up with a serious look; heart beating fast, nervous.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I have the wrong room. I'm sorry to barge in!" the stranger said frantically. Confused and still scared Katie mumbled at first before she could respond.

"It…ok…" she managed to say. The stranger left quickly, shutting the door behind her. Kendall came out of the bathroom at the sound of the commotion.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, working the zipper on his pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone had the wrong room is all. I was worried she was going to recognize me, or you if you came out sooner." she said. Kendall fought with his pants, the fabric got caught in the zipper and in his struggles, bent the tag.

"Gah! Son of a biscuit…" he said as the tag landed on the floor with a clink. "Damnit!" he cursed as he picked it up.

"I got a tool kit and sewing kit in my car. Let me run down and get them and I'll fix your pants for you." she said as she left. She made quick as to avoid being seen by anyone. She made it out to her car and back in within a couple minutes. She ran most of the way, where she could. Kendall already had his pants off and had wrapped a blanket around himself to keep the chill off. She went to work on his pants; she unbent the tag and re wired it back on the zipper before cutting the fabric slightly and working the zipper down off it. She then sewed the fabric and tightened a loose button before she finished.

Before she finished though, Logan and Carlos came back from dinner. They couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was all in fun though, Katie was often the go-to for problem solving. In a way she was kind of the mother figure, even though she was the same age as them. They had each gone to her at one time or another to sew clothes, whip up something to eat, and even mediate their brotherly arguments. The nurses came in to do their rounds as usual but didn't say anything or didn't notice the scene. Katie didn't mind if they did say anything, it kept her busy and her mind focused on something else rather than James.

Kendall walked around a little bit, getting cramped in his chair. Katie was taking her time with the sewing, as usual, but she did a great job at it, despite not liking it at all.

"Katie, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Carlos offered. She looked up at him.

"Thanks, but I'll head down with Kendall once I'm finished. I'm almost done." She responded.

"Ok. I'm going to the library then." Carlos said.

"I'll come with." Logan added following Carlos out of the room. Kendall walked over to the door and looked out the window. He was tempted to just walk out in the blanket. He's done stranger things in the past, but the hospital might not think it to be smart or funny. He waited for Katie to finish, he heard her stomach growl on and off, in the silence of the room.

"There, all finished." Katie said. She handed his pants back to him and he went into the bathroom to change into them while she put away her supplies.

Meanwhile, the woman who walked into James room by accident had since found the room she wanted. It was her daughter's room. She had had surgery and was watching some TV to pass the time. She sat up and smiled when her favorite show, Big Time Rush came on.

"Be careful, Honey. Don't' move around too much, you're going to hurt your incision." her mother warned as the small girl danced in bed.

"But, I love this show mommy, the boys are funny!" the girl protested. Her mother looked up at the TV and watched the opening credits. She never saw this show all that much, she was always busy with something else. She had nothing else to do and enjoyed the show with her daughter. The guys were quite handsome to say the least. The credits continued to roll as they introduced Stephen, Tanya, and Challen Kates' names before listing Katie's. The mother did a double take at Katie's picture but it went off before she could register anything. She watched the show silently with her daughter until Katie appeared on screen.

"Who is that girl?" she asked.

"That's Katie, she's the guys' best friend and fellow recording artist at Roque Records. She's also friends with Camille, Katelyn and Lucy." the girl explained, although her mother wasn't listening anymore. She was watching TV with interest at Katie, trying to figure out why she was so focused on her. She finally realized that Katie looked familiar but couldn't think of where she may have seen her before.

It finally dawned on her when Katie, stood up in surprise on TV. It was the girl she had run into just 10 minutes before, when she entered the wrong room by mistake! The mother was thrilled at this and told her daughter that she would be right back. She made her way back down the hall and tried to remember which room it was. The nurses were doing rounds, which made it easier to peek into the rooms from the windows and not get caught. She checked each room quickly and carefully but most were either empty or had a room full of people. A nurse came out of one of the rooms and went to the next just before the mother got to the door. The nurse didn't see here and just continued on. The mother peeked into the room and could see someone laying in bed but it wasn't clear. She scanned the room quickly before doing a double take when she noticed Katie. She was picking up her sewing supplies and had her back to the door. The mother wasted no time in going in and shutting the door behind her. Thinking it was the nurse again she turned around only to be met with the woman from before.

"Have the wrong room again? Are you alright?" Katie asked politely.

"Actually, I'm here to see you." she responded. Katie's heart began to race.

"Me? What for?"

"Please, visit my daughter. I know you work on that show she likes, I just saw you on it now. Please, it'll make her day." she pleaded. Katie didn't have time to respond before the mother's eyes wandered to James' bed. "Oh my! He's one of the band members isn't he? What happened?"

"I cant share that information. I'm going to have to ask you to leave…"

"I wont leave until you visit my daughter."

"But-"

"Visit her or I share this with the media." she threatened calmly. The bathroom door opened and Kendall came out, with his shirt in his hand as he inspected it.

"Katie, I got a tear in my favorite shirt!" he began as he walked out and towards her. His pants were unbuckled, after he worked his belt back through his jeans. "Can you sew this too-?" he stopped dead when he saw the woman.

"You're one of them too!" she exclaimed. Kendall stood in fear before throwing his shirt back on really fast. He knew where this was going, at the words she spoke.

"Are the rest of them here too?" she asked. They stayed quiet, not wanting to give anything away but yet not quite knowing what to say either. Their silence was enough for her. "Ah Ha! So they are here!" Kendall and Katie looked at each other for answers but were at a total loss. They had no protection, they stayed at the hospital alone and came and went singly, to avoid any media attention. All that was about to go down the drain if they didn't act fast.

"Look, we would love to visit your daughter; but please, you have to understand our predicament." Kendall began, "If we visit your, daughter, who is not to say that other parents find out and want us to visit their children. We can't let any of this out."

"But it would make my daughter so happy!"

"I love seeing children smile, especially when I'm the one who makes them smile. It makes me feel like I'm worth something and doing something right. Please understand that. I'm more than willing to go visit your daughter; but just me." Katie said.

"If we visit children with out James, rumors will start flying and we cant let that happen." Kendall explained

"If this gets out, we will end up fired and then no one will be seeing Big Time Rush again." Katie added

"Fine then. I'll take you. It'll give my daughter something to look forward to." the mother accepted.

"I'm more than happy to go, but you have to keep your end of the bargain by keeping everything you see and hear today a secret. If any of this gets out, we wont be the only ones in trouble." Katie said, referring to the mother.

"Done." She agreed. They left immediately and made their way down the hall. "Sweetie, I got a surprise for you!" her mother said. Her daughter, Rachel, looked at her mother with big eyes for her surprise. Her mother moved to the side to reveal Katie with a big smile on her face. Rachel screamed in pleasure and began to jump up and down on her bed.

"Katie!" Rachel called out. Katie went right over to the bed and gave her the biggest hug she could without hurting her. Rachel nearly jumped into Katie's arms but her IV and other wires held her back. "Me and Mommy were watching you on TV just now!"

"you were?" Katie said enthusiastically "I like that. Which episode did you watch?"

"The one were they carry you to Gustavo." Rachel replied. It was one of the first episodes she shot with BTR. "I liked it cause they were so excited and they left you behind. Boys are silly!"

"Yes, they sure can be silly sometimes! I remember that episode quite well. Wanna know a secret?" Katie asked.

"What?" Rachel asked with big eyes.

"We have these accidents and mistakes that we call bloopers-"

"Bloopers! Bloopers! That's a funny word!"

"it's a funny word for funny things that happen."

"Like what?"

"Well, that day when they were supposed to pick me up, I fell into the pool instead!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's funny!"

"It was quite funny! I got all wet!" Katie said. Katie spent nearly an hour with Rachel before she received a text from Kendall. Logan and Carlos had come back and were wondering where she was. "Uh-oh, I got to go!"

"No! please don't go!" Rachel protested.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I have to go visit another boy somewhere else." She said.

"Is he sick too?"

"Yes he is, he's quite sick. He needs me to put a smile on his face just like I did with you." she said, lightly pinching Rachel's cheek.

"Oh-ok. Its ok, you go and make him happy; everyone deserves to be happy!"

"That a girl! You're such a big girl. How about a hug before I go?" she said extending her arms. Rachel accepted and squeezed back before letting go.

"Katie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan sign my CD?" she said as she dug out Elevate from her bag of stuff and handing it to Katie.

"Sure, I think I can arrange for that. I'll get them to sign it and we'll mail it back to you. How about that?"

"Good!" she said with a smile. Katie said goodbye to Rachel and walked out, as her mother followed.

"I'll get this signed as soon and returned as soon as I can." she said.

"We can get it signed now, that way we can avoid all the hassle and my daughter will get her CD back." the mother said. Katie didn't argue and just headed back to James room. She walked in to see Carlos reading a book, Kendall playing on his phone as it charged and Logan in his boxers running a towel over his hair. Katie paid no mind as usual and just walked in forgetting about the mother until she started yelling.

"What on earth are you doing!" she exclaimed. Carlos and Kendall looked up in horror and shock at the yell, they were caught of guard and were horrified to see the stranger. Logan looked scared at first but when he saw her staring at him he became confused.

"…Shower…" He mumbled as he pointed to the bathroom.

"how dare you be in your undergarments in front of a lady! Have you no decency!"

"Honestly I didn't know you were coming…" Logan trailed off trying to sound apologetic.

"I mean her as well!" the mother said, referring to Katie. She looked to both Logan and the mother waiting for a response from either and scared of the outcome. This was getting bad. But Logan, the quick thinker he is, managed to stay calm, as always and defuse the situation with his smooth talking. The three of them signed the CD and handed it off to the mother who was now satisfied and content. She bid them farewell and left leaving them to throw their head backs and sigh in relaxation after the extremely tense event that just unfolded.

They hoped with the mother satisfied, she would keep her promise and everything would remain cool. They didn't want to take any chances though, and requested a room change. The staff understood and did the room change quickly as to avoid any further disruptions. They were put on one of the higher floors, reserved for such occasions. They had their own team of medical staff and security made rounds often. They felt safer up there and spent the next few days uninterrupted before heading back to CT. They would be back in a few weeks.

James condition wasn't improving by much at all. He was still in a danger zone and on life support but because he was improving, the question to take him off life support never arose. It would be a long, slow and possibly painful recovery. He would stay in the hospital until he woke up or if his condition declined and he passed away. The outlook was still grim but yet hopeful. It could be weeks to months before he woke up. They couldn't stay that long at the hospital, staff would only let them stay a few nights at a time; but they also had to return to get more supplies and do some laundry.

When the guys came to CT they brought a lot of stuff, they planned on staying for a while. It was no problem, Katie's parents had gone on an exotic retirement trip and would be gone for a few weeks. The rule still stood though, there were to be no guests, especially boys, in the house while they were away. Even as close as the guys were to Katie they, were no exception. Even though she was 21, she tried to stick to the rules of her parents but like any child, she often broke the rules. If her parents knew that BTR was staying at the house she would be in big trouble!

They would get a phone call every few days from Nickelodeon asking about James condition and staff at the hospital letting them know his improvements. They remained hopeful for the most part, but there was still that thought in the back of their minds that something could go wrong and their best friend might not make it.

The days turned to weeks and soon it was time to go back. Katie had an exam show to proctor and they would then go back to the hospital. They packed the car and made their way north east. It was broad daylight, although getting colder now that fall had started, when they finally arrived. Katie parked a few rows back and they went to the front door. They checked in with the front desk to be assured James was still in the same place and he was. They made their way up when Katie stopped them a few halls away.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"There's a guy with a camera walking that way." Katie said

"Its probably nothing, just keep going." Kendall said.

"I don't think so, that's a big camera." Katie replied

"Maybe he's just taking pictures of his family or patients?" Kendall suggested. The guys peaked around the corner above her head to look. He was walking around and peering into the rooms. They saw that the camera was actually hidden under his coat, rather than out in the open. It was suspicious enough to get them a little worked up. This didn't seem like an ordinary photo taker, this guy may indeed be paparazzi. They hid back around the corner and whispered amongst themselves quickly as to what to do.

"What now?" Carlos asked

"I don't know, I didn't think he was actual paparazzi!" Logan said

"Neither did I! I usually don't notice these things, you know that!" Katie added

"True, I didn't believe you when you said it." Kendall admitted. Katie looked back around the corner real quick and saw him making his way to the next hall way.

"Ok, he left down the 2nd hall. We'll wait a second to make sure he doesn't double back." She told them

"This is like Big Time Movie all over again." Kendall chuckled.

"Good, use your spy and spidey skills to stay under the radar." she joked. She got up and made her way into the pavilion and motioning for them to follow. "Stay low, stay behind me, stay quiet, don't make any sudden noises or movement unless its absolutely necessary and keep watch behind us." she instructed. They made their way calmly to the next hallway and ended up following the photographer for a few minutes before she had them dodge back around the corner. She peeked around and saw him doubling back.

"He's coming; move!" she said in a loud whisper. They ran around the corner and down another hall and took random lefts and rights as fast as they could before they were stopped by medical staff.

"Hey! Stop running! This is a hospital, not a playground!" a nurse said sharply.

"We're sorry for running but you don't understand!" Carlos began.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, you should act like adults." the nurse continued. A doctor came over to help the nurse.

"She's right, don't run." he began.

"Please hear us out, we're being 'chased' in a way. By the paparazzi, we're stars from Nickelodeon and their trying to get snapshots of us and find out why we're here." Katie explained.

"We don't need the story to get out. Please help us." Kendall pleaded

"Paparazzi? I've seen no one with a camera. He or she would have been escorted out anyway." The doctor argued

"But-" Logan tried to rebut.

"This discussion is over." the doctor said harshly. They sighed defeated before Carlos noticed the photographer.

"Look, over there!" He pointed. It was the photographer, coming close but lowly. He had noticed BTR talking to the doctor but didn't notice Carlos' outburst. They kept their discussion quiet and stayed low, trying not to look at him and let him get close. It became quiet as some of the nurses left for their rounds, quiet enough to hear the click of the camera's snapshot. They all looked in his general direction before looking around.

"His camera is under his coat, watch the reflection." Katie said as she nudged Logan. He worked his watch against the setting sun in the window and reflected the light to the camera. It gave off a flash and the doctor took notice.

"Hey!" his voice boomed. The photographer took off at the sound of the doctor's reprimanding voice.

"After him!" Katie yelled. They looked at her for a second before she explained. "He already took some pictures, we cant let those get out!" The four of them took off after him, jumping and dodging equipment and people. The doctor called security to alert them of the situation. Within minutes several security members followed BTR and Katie at the different sections and pavilions they past. Many of the guards gave up quickly, not being able to keep up with the younger crowd. Katie began to slow down after about ¾ mile of running in and out of hallways and departments. She was no match for long distance running. She bent down to catch her breath and watched as the others chased him. More guards ran past her as she rested and she got up to watch them go as well.

The photographer was focused on getting out with his life at this point, but the camera was too much money for him to give up. He would be fired if anything happened to it and he really enjoyed this job. Kendall managed to catch up to him in one of the longer stretches, Logan came up along side him. Kendall reached out and managed to grab him but the photographer kept running, although slower. Logan cut him off, tripping him in the process. Kendall went down with him and pinned him as he breathed heavily on top of him. The camera had gone flying but was caught by Carlos who took a short cut; he made quick work of the camera, he didn't destroy it, just took the memory card out of it and destroyed that.

"My camera!" the photographer cried out

"Stay down!" Kendall said breathlessly.

"Really dude? Did you really think you were going to get away?"

"I was really hoping I would. But please don't break that camera!"

"We won't break it." Kendall said as he got up, bringing the guy up with him.

"We just want the pictures." Logan assured "All set, Carlos?"

"I got the memory card, but this camera has an internal memory." Carlos explained. They were at a loss now, they couldn't take the chance that their may or may not be pictures on the internal memory.

"Delete them." Kendall said.

"Already on it." Carlos replied as he worked the camera. He looked at them while he deleted them, there were quite a few pictures on the camera but only 20 of BTR, most of which were dark or blurred. With the magic of photo shop and other computer wonders, they didn't take any chances and got rid of them all. Once he was done, he handed the camera to waiting security guard and they escorted him outside to a waiting police car. Charges were being filed by the hospital for disrupting the quiet environment and the business of the hospital. BTR weren't eligible to file charges unless the photographer actually physically hurt them, which he didn't.

"That was so close." Carlos said

"No kidding." Logan said. "Hey…Where's Katie?"

"She stopped chasing a while back." Kendall explained.

"Oh…Shouldn't she have caught up to us by now?" Logan wondered. Carlos and Kendall looked at him and then at each other. He was right, where was she? A text to Logan, distracted them; it was from Katie. She was being watched and stalked and was letting them know. She could handle herself and wouldn't have too much trouble ditching the reporter but the guys still worried about her. She told them what area to avoid as to not get spotted, they told the security officers and they would take care of it. For now, the guys had to make their way to a safe place, hopefully to James room. They put together a quick plan and were careful about it as they made their way through the hospital. Security had made different calls and an alert went out to the stations letting them know of the predicament. Some medical staff helped them and others ignored them. They made it to James' room with little trouble although it took them a while to get there. Katie arrived nearly 45 minutes later, escorted by security. The guy that was following her was removed from the premises. If he had pictures, which was very doubtful, they were only of Katie and fans knew of past visits and knew they weren't severe enough for any worry. Besides, she could play it off as a visit for blood testing.

They had no further trouble with the paparazzi for the remainder of their stay but it still left the to wonder, how on earth did it start?


	2. Chapter 2

_***AN* Alright, another chapter. This alternate ending is going to be longer than the others and have a bit of angst (at least in this chapter). I want to make it perfectly clear that any violence, abuse (emotional/physical and/or mental) is purely fictional. every child has their fights with their parents, its only natural and I did take some of the anger I felt from those moments and put them into this story, but I have never been hit and I live a pretty good life. I do have mild depression, so sometimes I feel like everyone is against me, which is also where the ideas came from. :)  
><strong>_

_** I have a few papers to write yet so expect a couple breaks between chapters. Honestly I'd rather write my stories but school has to come first I'm afraid.** _

It wasn't long before their phones began ringing constantly. Paparazzi were bugging Nick Studios as well and all questions led to the group. They explained what had happened and thought it was over. No one else had since bothered them at the hospital, as far as they knew anyway. The executives told them it would be best if they split up and went back home, either with their families or to LA. Then weren't allowed to leave the country yet until the threat of being cornered and asked questions went away. BTR didn't want to go back but knew that they had little choice in the matter. They left the hospital and back to Katie's house where they packed up their things, helped Katie clean the house of the mess they all had made in their fun, before catching a train to the airport back to LA. Contact was kept short and sporadic between the stars as well as with Nickelodeon. It hurt Katie in the beginning, she felt alone and forgotten but eventually got back into the swing of things. Her parents came back after another 2 weeks so she wasn't alone for too long. They had asked her many questions about her time and what she was up to, they knew she was on an extended break but even they didn't know about James' condition or what Katie went through.

The weeks turned to months and Katie was still home although more focused on her home life. Her parents asked in the beginning, when she was going back to LA. She wasn't entirely sure but she couldn't tell them that, they would start asking questions. She told them it wouldn't be until April or so. It was usually between March and May when filming started, they guys were on tour 6 months out of the year or more even, so Katie had a lot of free time. Her parents may have thought something was up, but decided not to push it at the moment and for the most part probably forgot about it. If they really wanted to know something, all they had to do was go online, there were bound to be several forums on BTR. Her mother could work a computer but not very well at all and her father was absolutely clueless. Katie had been online often but found it difficult to do much of anything without posting or altering a 'last logged in' tracker. She surfed forums and saw many distraught fans wondering and waiting, even hating them and Nick for not updating them on anything. All their questions were left unanswered in the rudest of ways.  
>Kendall was the only one who remained in California; since he lived with his family. Logan went to Texas and Carlos went home to Florida. Kendall wasn't one to sit home and do nothing but today for some reason he felt like doing just that. He wasn't sick or tired, he just felt like kicking back. It wasn't long before he found himself to be bored with his decision but it was already mid afternoon, any body with he could have hung out with most likely made other plans. His brothers were busy doing their own thing and his parents were at work. He grabbed a snack and drink from the fridge before sitting on the couch in his living room and began flipping through the TV stations. Nothing was on; he had gone through the stations twice. He was tempted to order a movie but there was one already rented by his mom so he couldn't. He was on his third round when an animal cruelty case on the news caught his attention. It was on horses; there weren't many of them in LA and he liked horses, as with many animals, so it was a shame to hear about someone treating them like this. He watched the story in disgust as he saw footage of the battered animals being hauled from the property, once the story finished the news went to a commercial and Kendall had finished his snack and went to the kitchen to clean up.<p>

The TV was still on although he wasn't listening to it. He turned off the water from the sink just in time to hear the familiar music from the news' Pop-Culture segment. He listened halfheartedly as he finished in the kitchen.  
>"We start our Celebrity news off with the pop dance boy band 'Big Time Rush'" the announcer said.<br>Kendall was all ears.  
>"Is Big Time Rush, falling apart? Rumors have been buzzing for months about the disappearance of the popular group from Nickelodeon. During their last tour, with other Nickelodeon stars, they simply canceled the rest of the tour without word. Fans had gotten refunds but were shocked to learn the news. Sources saw the group, minus James Diamond, in Rhode Island just before the announcement of the canceled tour. Photos surfaced of Logan Mitchell in a sling the same day. Kendall Knight looked frazzled and had worn the same outfit 2 days in a row. These photos left rumors to start. Where was James? Why was Logan hurt? Why was Kendall so out of sorts? Several theories had since come about but which is the truth? We caught up with the mother of one fan, who wishes to remain anonymous, who stumbled upon one of the co-stars of the group. This is what she had to say."<br>"I saw the lead girl from the TV show. I wasn't into it at all but I happened to catch a glimpse of her and I put two and two together. She was quite nice and was thrilled to say a quick hello to my daughter. Actually she spent close to an hour with her. Both of them were smiling the entire time. My daughter asked for autographs from the girl as well as the members and she kept her promise. I received the CD sometime later, with most of their signatures." the disguised voice said. Kendall knew it was the mother from the hospital. He was pissed that she didn't keep her promise not to tell. He wasn't really listening any more until he saw a small girl.  
>"I was so excited Katie came to visit me in the hospital! She was so nice. She even got me autographs from the band! Except for James' I don't know why I don't got his…but I still brought it to show and tell and told all my friends and the entire school! Everybody was so happy and they wanted to be my friend. They kept asking me lots of questions though." the girl said. Kendall's heart sank. It wasn't the mother's fault after all, it was the little girl. No wonder, but still she could have denied the media the story. Once someone finds out something, it's a matter of time before the media gets wind and then everybody knows. That was the downside of being a celebrity, there was little privacy.<br>It didn't sound so bad though right now, it was just out that Katie was at the hospital. That and a few pictures of Logan in a sling. As for Kendall looking disheveled he might be able to down play that as being his lazy self. Fans often point out that they look overworked, this may be one of those times that it could work out for him.  
>"Katie was at Rhode Island General, but it appeared as though she was not there for herself or for family. Cameras caught her as well as Logan, Carlos and Kendall wandering the halls of the hospital. James was still no where to be found which leads to wonder if James was the one in the hospital? Their last tour stop for Big Time Rush was in Rhode Island, but over 6 months ago." The host continued. Kendall's heart was racing, he didn't know what to do. He turned off the TV, he didn't want to listen to anymore. He ran to the closest phone and dialed Nickelodeon. He was panicked and when he explained to the executives, they had already learned the news. There was nothing they could do. Nothing was specifically said on air yet, but the rumors and theories had started and there was no stopping it without telling the truth in a press conference. But they didn't need too, other and more popular celebrity news stations such as MTV had a full monologue about BTR. They had pictures of them leaving the hospital all battered from Katie's attack as well as pictures of what looked to be James in the hospital bed. It was clearly taken through the door and was a bit blurred and pix-elated. Logan called Kendall once he saw the news. Carlos called both of them once he saw his news. They were devastated, they tried so hard to keep what happened under wraps, and right in front of them it was coming out and there was nothing they could do to stop it.<br>The guys were called out to LA for a meeting. Katie was called as well, but she was in the middle of giving exams and would be out in a week or so. They discussed what they were going to do now that some of this had gotten out. James had yet to wake up or improve for that matter. On different forums online, rumors, thoughts, and worries abound. They wished it was as simple as the 5 of them not getting along like the majority of the rumors said. Obviously younger children were going to understand what was happeneing and if the entire thing did get out, there would be much flack and negative press. Big Time Rush would most likely be finished. If they were kept on Nickelodeon would be tarnished and parents would be outraged. Big Time Rush was too big an investment and money maker to just toss out. But they could wait no longer, a statement had to be made.  
>"James Diamond, is in the hospital with severe health issues. As of right now, his condition is stable but critical. He is in a coma and there is no telling when he will wake up, if he will at all. At this time, Big Time Rush will not be continuing touring or filming the show until further notice." One of the execs stated at a press conference. As predicted, hands and calls were put out in hopes they would be picked to ask their questions. The execs waved away all questions and said at this time that is all the information they have. Any further info they get will be released on a need to know basis. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Katie sat alone in the meeting room waiting for instructions and news. What was going to happen now?<br>"Until James wakes up or if he goes the other way, there is nothing more we can do right now. Paparazzi may get pictures of James lying in bed and they may hound you or the corporation for answers but as long as no one says anything about the rape, this shouldn't escalate." the CEO said. "Stay on your toes and don't lend any information to anyway, don't even discuss this stuff with your families, is that clear?"  
>"Yes, Sir." came the unison reply. They sat in silence after the CEO left them to tend to other work.<br>"Now what?" Logan said quietly. Carlos rested his head in his hands in defeat.  
>"I….I don't know." Kendall stuttered.<br>"Well, like he said, until James wakes up, there isn't anything we can do."  
>"But what if he doesn't wake up?" Carlos interjected. It was the question they were all trying to ignore but now that it was on the table out in the open, there was no taking it back. No one knew how to answer that question so they remained silent.<br>"Where are we supposed to go?" Kendall finally said. "We can't be together, we can't see James, we can't be in LA if we can help it; so what the fuck do we do now?" he continued, as he got louder. With the show and tour on hiatus, they weren't going to get much for income. They didn't have the means to stay in LA between talks, and Nickelodeon won't be flying them in and out for all of them. They could stay with family but what do they do; get jobs? Who knows how long this break would last. As with much news, this whole thing would blow over in a few weeks and until James woke up, or died, it would stay quiet. They could stay a few days in their dressing rooms but they wouldn't have access to food. Katie was asked to stay a week to work on and look over new designs for toys and other advertising. All of her expenses would be paid for by Nick. The time spent in LA was the only time the could spend together for who knows how long. They were still on a strict no contact basis outside of the studio, so they made it the best they could. The guys went back to their own homes, although Kendall wasn't too far since he lived in California with his family. Nickelodeon suggested he live with relatives or maybe go on vacation some where for a week or two. Kendall stayed in Cali with his family for the time being. After a week and a half, Katie was sent back home; her parents were waiting with open arms as always. They had many questions, they were starting to pry into her life as a star. They were always the overbearing type since Katie was the only child of the family so she was used to it although sometimes it did get to be a bit much. She didn't mind sharing what went on behind the scenes, and they understood that they had to stay quiet about anything she told them no matter what it was. But what was going on now, just wasn't going to be shared. She couldn't take the chance that they could tell someone. She had caught her parents spilling different secrets about someone or something to other people and they made it a point to talk about their daughter frequently to friends and family. They were proud of her for what she did, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and they allowed her to post-pone her schooling until her breaks from filming. She managed to get in about one semester in a year and some online classes just after filming if she wasn't traveling.  
>She told them what she could and they were satisfied, for now anyway. She made it a point to keep the TV's off of any entertainment news, although her parents weren't fond of it anyway. Rarely did Big Time Rush pop up on those shows anyway. However, she couldn't be home all the time to make sure so she always wondered if they checked stations while she was gone, although they never said anything about it.<br>One night her parents were flipping through the channels when they stopped to talk to each other about something. Katie was eating her dinner in he corner watching the tail end of the show that was on the station they stopped at. There wasn't anything special, it wasn't a channel they watched. Her father just happened to stop on it to ask her mother a question. They talked amongst themselves and Katie paid no mind. A new show eventually began; it had a big flashy theme song but no words to introduce it. Katie needed more water and went to get some when her mother called out to her.  
>"Hey Katie, James is on TV!" her mother yelled out to her. Katie's heart began racing and sink at the same time if it was possible, she ran to the living room and saw a picture of James, his mug shot to be precise.<br>"James Diamond, a member of the popular children's show 'Big Time Rush' and part of the boy band of the same name that has many girls swooning over them has been arrested and jailed for charges of sexual assault and battery in the 2nd degree. We brought you a story a few weeks ago, telling of James' recent disappearance brought to attention by a young girl who spent the day with co-star Katie Pryzwice at Rhode Island Hospital. According to the police report, James' crime was committed in Rhode Island on the same day of the of their concert with fellow female Nick stars. James suffered neglect and mistreatment at the county prison and was severely malnourished before he collapsed in solitary confinement and brought to the hospital where he is currently in a stable but critical condition." The reporter said. She was about to continue but the TV was paused by Katie's parents.  
>Katie had no idea where or how to begin to explain or defend any of her answers to the upcoming barrage of questions. This was all new to her and unexpected, no one thought it would get this far, she wanted to call Nickelodeon or one of the guys but she knew she didn't have any time. She had bigger problems right now, the rape was out however no one knew who James 'supposedly raped'. She still had a shot to play this off, she used her shock to her advantage.<br>"What the hell!" She screamed at the TV as she pulled her phone from her pocket.  
>"Want to explain what's going on?" her mother calmly said.<br>"Who did that boy assault? I want to know, was it you? I swear if he touched you he's good as dead!" her father began to yell. He was ready to grab a weapon and board a plane to LA.  
>"Wait a minute! Don't start yelling at me, I have nothing to do with this, I don't even know what the hell is going on! I couldn't tell you anything even if I wanted to, so cool your jets. Besides don't you care about how I feel right now? The news cast said that he was in the hospital, for all I know my best friend could be fighting for his life and all you care about is yelling at me to get answers that you think I have. Get a grip and let me take care of this!" Katie started<br>"You arent going anywhere until I get answers, young lady." her father pressed  
>"I don't have any answers for you! What part of that don't you get?" she replied<br>"You know something and you're hiding it from me. I don't like secrets." He continued  
>"I don't have any fucking secrets!" Katie yelled back. Her father looked back in shock at her use of language and tone. "I don't have to stand here and take you accusing me of something like this. Like I don't have enough shit to deal with? All I do is try to please you and make you proud of me. I'm living the life's dream here and because of one misunderstanding that doesn't involve me you want to take that all away from me? I'm done."<br>"Oh so now you're just going to leave and throw everything I did for you out the window?" Her mother said  
>"If that's what it takes, then fine. I'm sick and tired of being you're fall girl. Anytime one of you has a bad day, I'm the one who has to take the shit you dish out. I'm out of here and I wont be coming back!" Katie said<br>"Nice. Real nice, Kate. After all I do to try to keep him calm and you have to mess it all up." her mother continued  
>"You know what, you do the exact same thing all the fucking time. I cant stand that you try to play it off like I'm the only one who makes mistakes while you sit there and act like you're little miss perfect. You make mistakes too, you're wrong too, you don't know everything on this planet. I'm tired of your chauvinism." Katie rebutted<br>"You cant talk that way to either of us, I don't care how old you are. You will never rule over us, you're becoming a spoiled brat!" her mother said  
>"Me? Now I'm a spoiled brat because I'm trying t defend myself from your accusations? When does it end with you people? You have no shame. We went through this once before, you keep trying to use guilt on me and it works but I'm tired of having to live under all theses rules. I don't think you ever wanted a child in the first place, you just wanted a slave or someone to take the fall when you fuck up. Once I'm gone, you'll have no one but yourselves to blame." Katie retorted. There was a short pause. "That's right I've seen through your little ruse. I don't want to come home to take all the abuse. I want to come home to a family that can live in harmony. I want to come home to a welcoming home. Its obvious its not here, you say you love me and I've believed it for as long as I can but each time you say it, it just comes back to bite me in the ass as you lay down more insults and blame. I'm done with the bullshit."<br>"Fine, Kate, see if I care. You hurt me and now you can live with it. I want to die!" her father yelled  
>"That's what you say every time you don't get your way. Who's the spoiled brat now?" Katie said<br>"Katie!" her mother began  
>"Shut up." Katie cut off.<br>"Don't you dare talk to me that way, you ungrateful brat!" her mother said as she slapped Katie, knocking her off balance.  
>"Fuck you! I'm out!" she said as she picked herself up. She went upstairs and grabbed a few of her things before heading back down stairs to the front door.<br>"You arent going anywhere." her father said blocking the way  
>"Yes I am, get out of my way. I'm not staying here where I am clearly not wanted."<br>"I forbid you to leave this house."  
>"You cant forbid someone to leave if they don't live her. I already renounced my residency. I'm not taking anything that belongs to you, I'll walk wherever I have to, to get away from this hell hole."<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you."  
>"You know what? Its too damn late for apologies. You know why? Because they mean nothing. As soon as I 'forgive' you, its just going to go back to the way things were. It always has and always will. There is no changing that. You wanted a daughter, and I tried to be all that I could be. I guess it meant nothing that I never got involved with drugs or crime and that instead I was a straight A student, a successful business owner, and a international superstar. I cant keep living this way, I make one tiny error and both of you are all over that one mistake for the rest of my life. I always told myself I was being petty, you know, I was lucky to have a roof over my head, food on the table and two parents to love me. 2 out of the three aint bad. You never noticed when I needed help, and when I asked you blew me off like it was insignificant. I'm trapped in a never ending cycle and I want to get off. I'm done trying, maybe one day if you come to your senses, we could try again, but until then I'm better off on my own." she said as she slammed the door behind her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_***AN* A few of my stories, I realized that I had been unintentionally using the member's last names. I said I write based on the real BTR but just as far as some details like their dogs, states they came from, favorite colors, and other minor details like Kendall is the most disorganized. When I write, I try to keep last names out of it in general however they have been slipping through so I'm in the process of going through and changing those occurrences. However some ANON already reported me, so I apologize to my ANON readers but I no longer accept ANON reviews :( Blame the jerk who ruined it for everybody. I hated to do it because I look forward to any and all feedback I can get.**_

_**In any case, I have papers to write still that I have been putting off as well as rewrites, changing and editing the chapters on FF and then typing up these stories. Bear with me as I get caught up and again I'm sorry for no longer allowing ANON reviews but its for everyone's safety.** _

She wasn't as angry when she left and felt guilty about leaving. Her parents were the only beings she could rely on in her life. She always knew that but it was time to leave, before she regretted it. She had no where to go and no means to get anywhere. It was the dead of winter, New England was known for its crazy weather and today was no exception. She had no choice but to begin her journey to basically no where, she just let her feet to the walking and decided to go wherever they took her. She wasn't able to travel very far, she traveled at night and slept in the warmth of the day. It had been several days and she didn't know where she was, anytime she reached a dead end she just picked a direction and kept onward.  
>News of the Big Time Rush segment quickly made it to Nickelodeon and the other members of BTR, they worried about Katie and tried desperately to get a hold of her but to no avail. Logan flew up to CT to visit her personally but was greeted harshly by her parents who held grudges against the entire cast and crew. They were still upset about the entire situation and knew almost nothing about it. The guys were told not to discuss anything to anyone including parents and Katie's parents held it against Logan for keeping secrets. Inevitably the door was slammed in his face without any of his own answers. He called Nick studios to check in but nothing changed. He was stuck in CT for a couple days and hoped he could talk to Katie. He figured she was home because her car was in the driveway, it looked untouched, although a lot cleaner. Her dog, Shadow was home too, she loved him to pieces and wouldn't leave him behind for long. He went to the back to try to get her attention but there was no response. He tried his luck in getting closer; there was an overhang on this side of the house that stretched to the garage. He climbed on the banister and quickly got on the overhang and made his way to her window. He knocked lightly before pushing the window up.<br>"Katie?" he whispered but no response still. He gave up and jumped back down to the ground.

Inside, the phone rang; it was Nickelodeon. Immediately her mother demanded answers but was denied and they only asked for Katie.  
>"She's not here. She packed her bags and left a week ago. I thought she went back to Nickelodeon?"<br>"No ma'am. She's not here nor did we send for her. You don't know where she went?"  
>"No I don't…" her mother replied, starting to cry.<br>"Don't cry Mrs. P, check with hometown friends, she couldn't have gone too far."  
>"You're right. I will. Thank you." she said.<br>"Who was that?" her father asked.  
>"It was Nickelodeon, they were asking for Katie, she's not there. No one knows where she is. She wont answer her phone, check in or anything." she explained. Her father stood speechless. Where was his daughter?<br>Meanwhile, Nickelodeon called Logan who was only a block away from Katie's house and let him know what was going on. He was worried about her now and had no idea where to begin looking. He was worried that she might be in trouble or have gone missing.  
>After a day of making calls, Katie was officially put on a Missing Person's list. Her face and story were plastered all over the local news and then spread to nationwide news due to her fame. Online sites and forums were buzzing with the recent news, no place was safe from her disappearance.<br>Katie had been traveling for a while and had only just crossed the boarder into Pennsylvania. Despite her face being all over the place, no one recognized her and she was able to keep going without interruption. She managed to get online herself a few times and check different news sites and saw for herself, the search that was going on. She saw her parents on several newscasts begging for her to return home or at least to check in. It didn't matter where she was, if she wanted to come home, someone would come get her. But she didn't check in, she didn't call.  
>After a week, the search was called off and Katie was a hundred miles closer to wherever she was going. It was well after midnight when she stopped to rest in a small village. It really was a small little place, it was country like with its own bed and breakfast, bar, market and a few scattered houses. Everything was within walking distance. It was a cute little town and Katie wished it was daylight so she could take in the sights. She sat down on a bench outside of a little building that was split in half; one side was a barber shop and the other was a tailor shop. She set her back pack down and took a few deep breaths as she stretched and welcomed the tingly sensation of her muscles relaxing. She was tired but there was no place for her to stop here and was going to continue in a few minutes, but she must have dozed off for a little bit before she was woken up. She looked up to see a bright light shining in her face. The light moved and she could see the reflection of a sheriff badge.<br>"You alright, Miss?"  
>"Oh…Yes, I'm fine. I mist have dozed off. I apologize, Sheriff, I'll be moving along." she replied picking up her back pack.<br>"Where are you off too?" he asked.  
>"I don't really know, I'm just kind of wandering aimlessly at the moment."<br>"Where are you from?"  
>"Connecticut."<br>"You're a long way from home. How'd you get here?"  
>"I walked."<br>"Walked! From Connecticut? You're a little young to be homeless. Tell you what, why don't you spend the night in our bed and breakfast? You can get a good nights sleep and a good breakfast in the morning and we can chat a bit more before you take off." he offered.  
>"I don't have any money to spare. What I have I'm trying to save for an emergency."<br>"Nonsense. Don't worry about it, its on the house. Come." he said motioning for her to follow him. She followed him to the bed and breakfast and he rang the bell. He explained the situation to the tired man at the door before he let them inside. She was set up really quick in a room and left to herself. She plopped down on the bed and fell asleep in minutes.  
>It was nearly noon before a knock on the door woke her up.<br>"Miss? Are you alright?" a voice asked. Groggy and a little dazed, Katie looked around before she realized where she was, she rubbed her eyes as another knock could be heard. "Miss?" She got up and answered the door to reveal the older man from last night. "Oh good, you're ok. I'm sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if you were alright. Did you sleep well?" he asked  
>"I'm fine. And yes I did." Katie replied<br>"Fantastic. Would you care to join us for lunch? I'm afraid you missed breakfast." he said  
>"I would, but I must get going soon." she said<br>"Oh lease stay, you don't have to worry about paying anything, everything is on the house. I would feel better if you got something to eat before you left at least." he pleaded  
>"Alright then." she gave in.<br>"Fantastic, lunch will be ready in about 20 minutes, we'll call when its ready." he said with a smile before leaving. There wasn't enough time to shower or do much except get dressed and look part way decent before heading downstairs. She left her room and went downstairs before the lunch call. Upstairs looked much like a hotel but downstairs looked like a rustic old cabin set in old age westerns. The lobby was empty as was much of the place, there were hardly any people there, as far as she knew anyway. She looked out the window and saw that it really was a little town that she was in, dirt roads and mom n' pop shops lined the streets, it looked like the westerns her father watched, although not nearly as busy.  
>A soft bell caught her off guard before the man's voice from before could be heard calling the guests for lunch. She made her way down the hall and found the dining room. She was greeted by the man and presumably, his wife as she served up a plate of beef stew atop a bed of mashed potatoes. Katie said thanks before digging in. The table was awkwardly quiet as she eagerly ate, it was her first real meal in a few days. The hosts let her eat in peace, their hearts wretched at the thought of her plight.<br>Katie finished the meal within minutes and sat back satisfied and took a drink. Eager and curious, the couple began to ask questions and Katie was more than happy to oblige and return the answers. She learned that modern tech such as computers, TV's and cell phones didn't really exist in this town. It wasn't an Amish place exactly just a small town not influenced by pop cultures or media, which was why it was so peaceful, and modest.  
>Katie was offered to stay in the little town. She was grateful at their offer and thought to take it but even without TV's surely someone would find out who she really is and word would get out. She couldn't take that chance. She politely denied the offer to the dismay of the couple.<br>"I'm sorry I cant stay, believe me I would love to, but I cant afford to stay in one place for too long. I have a past that will follow me and I just need to get away from it."  
>"Please, we want you to stay, you will have no trouble fitting in here. We're more than willing to help you with any trouble you have, tell us what we can do."<br>"You've been too kind to me to let me drag you into my mess. I'm sorry but I must be on my way. I'll be leaving shortly." she said as she picked up her dishes and carried them to the sink. She made her way back upstairs to her room and began to pack. There was no time for a shower or anything, she had to leave. She opened the door to see the wife, Mrs. Lin, with saddened eyes.  
>"I know this town may not seem like much, but I do wish you would reconsider. There is no need to run from anything any longer, you're safe here. You can start a new life and leave what ever it is that chases you behind."<br>"I wish it was that simple…" Katie replied walking back into the room  
>"Tell me." Mrs Lin said coming into the room. Katie reached into her backpack and pulled out a teen magazine.<br>"It's not as simple as you think. Look." she said showing Mrs. Lin a page with Katie's picture.  
>"This is you!" she exclaimed.<br>"It is. I'm an international superstar, I cant just drop my fame and live the average life and believe me, I don't want too. I have a lot of fun being famous, I have people that actually like me. I don't ever want to go back to my old life. But I may not have a choice…" She started. Katie told Mrs. Lin everything that was happening; how James raped her in a drunken stupor, how he was mistreated in prison and now possibly dying in the hospital. She still loved James like a brother and didn't want to see him suffering. Everything was going fine until the news reports came out, there was no recovering from this. Once everything was out in the open, her career was over. She knew running away wasn't the answer but it just seemed like the easiest option at the time. There was no turning back now, how could she go back home after everything that happened? It finally happened, Katie collapsed from all the pressure, it finally came to light that she needed help.  
>Mrs. Lin held Katie tight as she broke down on the bed. Letting it all out helped, but it only scratched the surface of the deep tangled mess that was rooted inside her. Mrs. Lin promised not to spread the word that Katie was famous, instead she was ready to get Katie the help she needed and get her a brand new start, at least for a little while, as she recovered. Katie was adamant that she didn't want to give up her fame, she just needed a break, some tender loving care, and a shoulder to cry on.<br>Katie spent a few days in their local clinic, she was malnourished from the lack of food, dehydrated and lost weight too fast causing detrimental but fixable damage to her body. Once she was strong enough to leave she was started on some light work to find the perfect fit. Katie didn't have many skills other than working with animals; the ranch could use her help but it would be a while before she was well enough to keep up with the amount of work. She helped Mr. and Mrs. Lin in the bed and breakfast while she recovered instead. There wasn't too much to do in the little town although the residents found plenty. There was no cell service so although she had her cell on she couldn't make or receive calls even if she wanted too there was no internet access either. The days turned to weeks and the weeks into a month; Katie got stronger by the day and became anxious in her tedious duties. She had the energy to spare but nothing to with it. She couldn't do much just yet, she kept losing weight and at one point was only 96 lbs. Katie was never a small framed girl, she had always bounced around between 130-160lbs. She eventually gained enough weight back to pass the 100lb mark but still only managed to hover under 110lbs it was certainly better but still underweight.  
>With all her access energy, Mrs. Lin took Katie into town to pick up the supplies needed for the store. It was her first time out of the tiny village and into 'civilization' she didn't realize how much of an addict to the internet she was until it was taken from her. It was agonizing in the beginning, although she had time to type out a few stories that she had been meaning to get too for quite a while. She stayed with Mrs. Lin and helped with the shopping. She was nearly done when her phone rang. It had been so long since she heard it that she didn't recognize it at first. She still carried it around with her, despite not it being useable. She grabbed it out of her pocket, heart racing a little and answered it.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Katie? Oh my god, Katie are you alright? Where are you? Are you ok?'' a voice said rattled. It was an exec at Nickelodeon.<br>"I'm fine." came her reply.  
>"Oh thank goodness you're alright, no one could get a hold of you, there's been a search party for you! We nearly gave up hope, where are you?" he asked.<br>"Valley Springs, Pennsylvania." she said.  
>"Pennsylvania? How the hell did you get there?"<br>"I walked. I walked out of my house, I couldn't take it anymore. My parents heard a news cast about James in prison and his sexual assault charges and they were about to burst. They accused me of everything and were ready to cancel my life pretty much. I couldn't let that happen so I left. I had no where else to go so I figured I'd walk my way to California but this is as far as I got." She said as she walked to a quiet corner to talk in private.  
>"Katie, we'll buy you a train ticket so you can go home. You need to, we're all worried about you." he said<br>"But I like it here. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to quit the show, I want to continue for as long as I can; I just needed a break. And I cant go home now." she replied  
>"Why not? Your parents want you home, havent you seen their pleas?" he asked<br>"I don't have access to any tech where I am. It's like a modernized Amish town." She answered  
>"Ah I see. Katie, you have to go back home, I know you want too." He reasoned<br>"I know I do. I cant imagine how Shadow's health is right about now… And James…" she said. She sunk to the floor exasperated. There was a pause from the other end for a few seconds.  
>"Katie…James woke up about a week ago. He's been asking for you ever since he woke up. We had no idea what to tell him and he's been hard to handle. He really wants to see you. Please, go home and forgive your parents and go to James, tell him you're alright." he pleaded. She was silent for a while but he could hear her crying softly.<br>"Katie, don't cry, everything will be just fine alright? Right now, I want you to tell me where you are so I can set up a way home for you. Ok?" he said. She nodded before remembering that she was on the phone.  
>"Yes…" she trailed off. She told him the address she was staying at and he got things in order. She met back up with Mrs. Lin and told her about her phone call while helping pack groceries in the car. Mrs. Lin was hurt that Katie was leaving but happy that things were working out.<br>Two days later a man in a suit arrived at the shop.  
>"Good day, Madam. My name is Thomas, I'm here to pick up Katie. Is she ready?" he said ever so politely.<br>"Yes, she's upstairs. She'll be down momentarily." She said with a smile "Please, do come in." She offered. Thomas came in and took off his hat as he entered.  
>"May I get you something to drink?" She asked as she pressed the call button.<br>"No thank you, Madam." He replied  
>"Very well." She said. After a few seconds, thumping could be heard and Katie appeared at the top of the stairs. She was fully packed and trying to make only one trip, she had more stuff then she came with due to Mr and Mrs. Lin's kindness. Thomas grabbed a few of her bags for her as she came down the rest of the way.<br>"Oh Katie, I hate to see you go, you will be missed dearly. I don't want to ask you to stay but please promise me you'd come and visit?"  
>"I will! I'll see if there is a way to schedule additional shows here in Pennsylvania."<br>"That would be wonderful! We cant wait to see you again." She smiled.  
>"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Thomas, did you get a package for me?"<br>"I did, Miss, it's out in the car. I'll bring these bags out and fetch it for you." he said as he left. He came back in a couple minutes and handed Katie the package.  
>"These are for you. I know you don't own a TV or VCR but if the day comes that you happen to invest in one, you can look at these." She said handing the package to Mrs. Lin. "Its all of our CD's, DVD's and a few of the latest magazines. You can watch what I do and the kind of people I hang out with, any time you want."<br>"This is great, thank you so much. Mr. Lin and I might just get a TV now."  
>"What's this about a TV?" Mr. Lin asked coming in.<br>"Look! Katie brought us videos of her show to watch."  
>"Cant wait to watch 'em" Mr. Lin said.<br>"Katie, we must be going…" Thomas said  
>"Goodbye, Mrs. Lin, Mr. Lin; Thank you for taking care of me in my time of need, you really helped me a lot, I wont forget you. I'll be back as soon as I can to visit, I promise!" She said as she walked towards the door. The Lins, followed them out the door and waited on the porch as they watched her walk towards a long limo. It was causing quite the stir, she waved goodbye to and hugged those around her as a few tears rolled down her cheek. In a matter of minutes, the car was packed and she was escorted inside. She rolled down the window and reached out to the remaining people who wanted to see her off before yelling from the window a final good bye and began her journey back home.<br>In the week and a half it took for her to walk to PA, it took only 4 hours to drive back. Her parents were waiting with open arms and ambushed the limo as it pulled up out front. News media had heard about her being found and was across the street filming what they could of Katie's return home. It was a heartwarming reuniting as her parents cried and apologized to Katie. She missed them as much as they missed her. Thomas unpacked the bags and brought them to the porch for the family. After about 30-45 minutes of welcoming by family, Katie dried her eyes and accepted select reporters, one at a time to interview her, in an effort to thin the crowd. She ignored questions about her family, and where she was to avoid any hardships on innocent people such as her parents and the Lins'. Nickelodeon officials were there to give official statements to the media as well.  
>"Katie!" someone called her. She recognized the voice anywhere. She turned to the voice and saw Carlos getting out of the back seat of a car and racing towards her. Kendall was getting out of the drivers seat and Logan the passenger seat.<br>"Carlos!" Katie screamed and ran to him. They met in a clash of hugs and held each other tight before Logan and Kendall got impatient and wanted their turn. She hugged them tight as well, not wanting to let go, and paid no mind to the sounds of flashes from cameras as pictures and video were taken of them. Executives let them huddle for a few minutes as they tried to block any more shots of the private moment before hurrying the guys into Katie's house in an effort to avoid questions arising about James. Katie's interviews were cut short as she was filled in on a new schedule. The hospital was cleared and in a secluded section so they could leave at any time to see James and have little trouble. He had been asking for Katie specifically since he woke up and had begun to get a little depressed and hard to handle as the days went by.  
>Katie cut her interviews short and apologized for it and offered to catch up through email or a future interview before leaving with Logan, Carlos and Kendall in the limo. It would be a couple hours before they got to Rhode Island and visiting hours would be over so they got a cheap hotel nearby and would visit first thing in the morning.<br>Katie was startled awake early the next morning by panicked pounding on her door. She heard a muffled voice on the other side calling her name and she hurried to the door. Carlos was on the other side with a smile on his face.  
>"Come on, Katie. We got to go see James, he's waiting!" He said calmly but with an excited tone. Katie wasted no time in gathering her things. She was still in her PJ's but would change later. Her door was still open as she ran around gathering things and Kendall came in to check on her.<br>"Need help?" he asked coming in.  
>"Nope, I got everything." she replied as she zipped up her bag. "Ready?"<br>"Yup. My stuff is all packed and in the car." he said. They heard Carlos on the 2nd floor banging on Logan's door. Kendall backed out and called up to Carlos.  
>"He's still not up yet?" Kendall asked<br>"No, I don't think so, he's not answering." he said  
>"He's usually the easiest to wake. I'll go get the building manager to open his door. Are you packed Carlos?" Kendall conversed.<br>"Just about." he replied  
>"Finish first, Kendall will take care of Logan." Katie said joining the conversation, as she came out of her room. She brought her stuff to the awaiting limo, their driver was taking care of checkout. They had caused quite a stir thus far, it was a small scale place and not very busy but customers that were there had been looking out the windows to see what all the commotion was about. The building manager came back with Kendall and unlocked Logan's room. He wanted to get the stars out quickly to avoid any more attention from his customers. With all the open spaces, they could have been roomed on the same floor or even the same block but instead they were scattered through out. Kendall rushed into Logan's room calmly and shook him awake. Logan rolled over before moaning in protest.<br>"Logan!" Kendall said loudly.  
>"I hear you…" Logan said into his pillow<br>"Good get up, get dressed and get packed, we're almost ready to go." Kendall told him. Usually it was Kendall everybody waited for because he was so unorganized but this time they were waiting for Logan. Kendall left, leaving Logan's door open to let the sun in and shine on his face.

_***AN* Minor details that I could have used or other possible endings: **_

_**ALT DETAILS: Break news that James passed away (instead of him waking up), been trying to get a hold of Katie for funeral. Its tomorrow and she needs to fly out for it, if she can make it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***AN* A few of my stories, I realized that I had been unintentionally using the member's last names. I said I write based on the real BTR but just as far as some details like their dogs, states they came from, favorite colors, and other minor details like Kendall is the most disorganized. When I write, I try to keep last names out of it in general however they have been slipping through so I'm in the process of going through and changing those occurrences. However some ANON already reported me, so I apologize to my ANON readers but I no longer accept ANON reviews :( Blame the jerk who ruined it for everybody. I hated to do it because I look forward to any and all feedback I can get.**_

_**In any case, I have papers to write still that I have been putting off as well as rewrites, changing and editing the chapters on FF and then typing up these stories. Bear with me as I get caught up and again I'm sorry for no longer allowing ANON reviews but its for everyone's safety.**_

_***AN-NEW!* The above AN will stay for the next few chapters depending on how long this story goes. I may treat this as an individual story/sequel rather than an alternate ending just because of its length. I have caught up in school a little and have had extra time to work on my other ideas. When this story finishes I will continue to write but I may not upload until the semester is over. I know I said that I would take hiatuses before but I may very well follow through with it this time. I have a few papers to rewrite/edit which wont take long and I'm just getting tire of typing behind a my computer all day even though writing these fictions are fun. Enjoy this story.  
><strong>_

It was around 10 by the time they got to the hospital. The motel was only a 10 minute drive but it was difficult to get everybody up and going this morning at check out. Everybody was overtired and basically just worn down and out. They just wanted to sleep but at the same time they wanted to see their buddy. One of the back entrances were ready for them to enter through and they had an escort through the hospital to James' room. He was in a secluded area in one of the pavilions so it was safer for everyone to wander around, including James during his therapy without the threat of being seen. They still weren't ready to release full details, the media was after them like crazy once James police report leaked out. The longer they waited to give their personal statements, the more likely it would seem to fans that they weren't being truthful or sincere; that their words were fabricated by officials.  
>Security stood watch outside the door and the security escort gave them an automatic in. They looked at each other and waited for a second.<br>"We can do this guys." Carlos said  
>"But what if he hates us? I mean we deserve it, we wanted nothing to do with him before. Respect works both way and you cant expect someone to treat you better than you did them." Kendall said<br>"Depends on if one of you is a better person. Live and let live. If you're willing to forgive and forget, I'm sure things will work out in time." Katie said  
>"Easy for you to say, you two are already talking!" Kendall replied<br>"But she went through the most, so obviously we have a chance." Logan assured. "Come on, Kendall, there's only one way to find out and its now or never."  
>"Alright…Lets do this." he sighed. He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob before pausing then he backed away. "I can't. Katie you go first."<br>"Ok." She said softly. "It's alright, Kendall, take your time." she continued as she pat him on the shoulder and gave him kind of a half hug. She grabbed the knob and opened the door slowly; she didn't see him on the bed. Instead he was sitting in a chair in the opposite side of the room looking out the window. She walked in as the others just watched, she wasn't being overly quiet but James was just in his own world. Her guess that he was thinking hard about something. She wanted to surprise him but didn't want to scare him and thought of how to say hello. She just walked up behind him and saw her reflection in the window and thought he saw her. She stood behind him, hands on the back of his chair and waited a few seconds for him to notice her but he didn't. She stood to the side and put a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Hey." she said calmly with a smirk. He looked up at her in surprise, he was in deep thought or something and wasn't expecting anyone to be there and he never heard her come in. It sank in pretty quickly though and tears began to well up in eyes before he knocked over a table in his hurry to get up. He grabbed on to her with force and squeezed her as hard as he could as he started to cry. She hugged him back as hard as she could as she began to feel the tears fall from her eyes.<br>"I'm so sorry, Katie, For everything, please forgive me. I thought you were mad at me and then I heard the report on the news that you were missing and I was so scared that I hurt you so much that you didn't want to live anymore. That you were so scared to continue on like you promised. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." James pleaded through choked sobbing. He started to cough hard from crying and since he wasn't completely healed yet, it was difficult for him to breathe. She helped him sit back down and nurses who had come in when they heard the commotion and waited silently at the door, made their way to assist James get settled again. Katie backed up to let the nurses do their thing and Carlos stood next to Katie, consoling her as she wiped away the tears.  
>James couldn't calm down enough to get the oxygen that he needed so the nurses gave him an oxygen mask to help him along. Tears continued to stream down his face although his crying became less audible. He had yet to notice Carlos, Kendall and Logan; Kendall was only just inside the door with Logan, waiting for the guts to greet his friend. He just couldn't do it, even more now that he saw his friend suffering in this state. He had so many emotions flowing through and really didn't know how to feel. James was tired out from the excitement and his nurses asked the group to leave for a little while. They weren't mad at them for causing him upset but they did want him to calm down and rest a little before another round of emotions. They left willingly without a word; James was nearly asleep anyway.<br>They wandered the blacked out section of the hospital that was reserved just for James. Although it was great news that he was awake, it was even better for his recovery if the media and public stayed out until he was stronger. Although he had been out of it for close to two months he had made little progress during his stay. He was still very malnourished, thin, battered and just weak. He wasn't healing much, if at all due to his poor diet. Currently it was unknown if he had suffered any permanent damage from or what even caused his convulsions at the county prison. The prison had since been sued successfully and the staff responsible for his hospitalization fired and sentenced to time in prison. It was unknown how long they were in for but hopefully it was long enough for them to suffer like James did.  
>James' sentence was reduced to parole, but he would be unable to leave the state until his sentence was up. With the help of lawyers, his guilty conscience and remorseful comments, he was sentenced to 18 months in prison. If Katie was of sound mind, she would have been able to reverse the charges but the courts ruled her as too emotionally damaged to testify and proceeded on her behalf. James wouldn't have wanted the easy way out anyway, he even told the courts that he wanted some sort of punishment.<br>It would be a few months before James would be well enough to travel and then he would need much physical therapy. He had lost almost all of his muscle mass and was nothing more than skin and bones. It would take a couple years to fill back out. It was going to take time for him to be the James he once was. BTR was on an indefinite hiatus, the longer they stayed out the greater chance they would lose fans; especially when they knew little of what was going on. Their careers weren't quite ruined yet even though James' assault charges were leaked. Their lawyers and bosses were on top of that matter and ready to take action against whoever leaked the information. Although, sexual offenders must be registered and the public has a right to know, no one was prepared for that bombshell. Angry parents were writing and calling to the studio and demanded an explanation. They were shocked and disgusted that a child's role model would do such a crime; they wanted him replaced. The studio couldn't do that to BTR, it was all or none. They were willing to shoot another season and more music just to see what they were left. Even though BTR was a children's show, the fan base had a majority of teens, or older even. It wasn't uncommon for girls in their 20's and dudes as well to be a fan.  
>There wasn't much they could do until James was better. The studio put out their official words and held conferences to appease the public as best they could. Once they were ready, the guys and Katie would talk about it themselves. Campaigns were made in preparation of these talks, the studio figured it would fit in, in today's day and age of technology involved tweens and teens. It would not only protect young girls from getting raped but also help those who had gone through it find the support they need to talk about it.<p>

The group wandered around and talked occasionally amongst themselves for about an hour before making their way back to James room, only to be turned away. He was still asleep and it was better that he got his rest. They understood but were heartbroken; they really wanted to see him and Katie wanted to talk with him more. She wanted to hold him again and tell him everything would be alright. They left the hospital to go out and get some lunch and maybe catch a movie. They would go back to the hospital in a few hours and hopefully James would be ready to see them.  
>By the time the movie ended it was dusk. They made their way back to the hospital in the dark with a few hours left of visiting hours. They weren't allowed to stay overnight this time, so they had to get a hotel near by. Reservations were made earlier in the day; they got a sweet the four of them could share, which would be cheaper than 3-4 separate rooms. The hotel was only just down the street, about 2-3 miles, from the hospital. When they got to the closed off section of the pavilion, it was quiet; quieter than usual at night. Another patient had arrived in the section but it was an older gentleman with no idea who BTR was. James room was dark and quiet; security wasn't posted outside, they were on break. Carlos checked with staff to see if they could see him. A nurse went to check to see if James was awake, if he wasn't they would have to wait until the morning.<br>A nurse entered quietly and turned on one of the night lights to see where she was going. She made her way over to the bed and turned on another night light above the bed. James eyes were closed but the clicking of the lights made him turn towards her.  
>"We're you sleeping, James?" she said<br>"I guess a dozed off a little bit. I didn't think I was tired." he replied softly  
>"It's alright, you're going to feel like that for a while until you regain some of your strength. How are you feeling otherwise?" she asked<br>"I'm a little sore" he said lifting his hand to his chest. He coughed lightly.  
>"I'll get you something for the pain. You just need to stay relaxed and not get worked up. I know its hard and boring but its for your own good. Understand?" she warned. He nodded in acknowledgement. The nurse fiddled with a few dials and checked readings before readjusting his blankets and pillows. He nodded off again as she worked. He quickly fell into a rather deep sleep and twitched as he dreamt. The nurse could barely make out the words he mumbled.<br>"…Don't…Stop…No, don't do it…Please…" he said softly. The nurse paid no mind to him as she finished up but it wasn't long before his heart monitor began to get faster. Whatever he was dreaming about was pretty serious. His heart was racing and his blood pressure was rising. This was nothing new, it happened to everyone and was a normal occurrence but she watched to make sure his body could handle it. The alarm went off after a few minutes and the nurse began working.  
>Outside they group heard the alarm and were about to burst in but a medical team push them aside. Logan held Katie back to keep her from getting in the way. They couldn't see much from outside since the door was shut but they didn't hear much commotion inside. Carlos could see bits and pieces through the blinds but could only make out when someone moved.<br>James heart rate, respiratory rate and blood pressure kept rising to a dangerous level for his state but there wasn't anything they could do. They were trying to wake him up but surprising him would do more harm than good. He was twitching on and off but he wasn't talking.  
>"James, wake up, come on now." a nurse said gently touching his shoulder.<br>"Come on James, stay with us." the doctor said. James flinched hard before waking up suddenly, breathing heavily. He grabbed the nurse next to him and she let out a small shriek of surprise.  
>"Katie! Katie, don't leave me!" he called out. He was worked up but came to his senses when the medical team tried to hold him down. "Where's Katie? Where is she?"<br>Confused they didn't know what to say. They didn't know who Katie was.  
>"Where is she? Is she ok? Katie!" He yelled out<br>"Calm down James, its alright."  
>"Don't tell me to calm down! I don't know where Katie is and no one will tell me where she is or if she's alright. She's in trouble I just know it, someone has to help her please!" he pleaded as he fought the medical staff. He was strong enough in the beginning but was quickly overpowered and eventually tired himself out.<br>"We'll help your friend, she's in good hands." the dr. said.  
>"I want to see her!" he argued.<br>"Right now, you need to get your rest. Don't worry about your friend." the dr. said calmly. James had calmed down a little from his words and lay back in the bed as he caught his breath. One by one the team of medical personnel left, with the dr. leaving last.  
>"Dr is James alright?" Kendall spoke up.<br>"James is fine, he just got a little worked up is all. He was dreaming something fierce and because he's so weak it was taking a lot out of him. I'm afraid you won't be able to visit him tonight, but you're welcome to come back first thing in the morning. He needs his rest."  
>" We understand, we'll be back tomorrow then." Logan replied. The guys began to make their way down the hall but Katie lagged behind.<br>"Come on Katie, we'll see him first thing in the morning." Carlos reassured her. The dr. overheard them talking.  
>"Excuse me, your name is Katie?" he asked<br>"Yes." she replied.  
>"James kept saying some girl named Katie was in trouble and that she needed help. Was there an accident previously?" he asked. Katie was confused for a moment.<br>"Not that I can remember. I'm fine, I wasn't in any accident." she said  
>"Oh I see. Does he know another Katie?" he asked<br>"As far as I know, I am the only one." she replied  
>"OK. He was dreaming about you then. He kept calling for you. Very well then. Thanks for your help." he said<br>"Sure." she said. As he walked away. She joined the guys and they made their way out of the hospital and to the hotel.  
>The hotel they had was pretty sweet, they were going to be there for about a week and there was a lot to do. They would be spending a lot of their time here. They could only spend 2 hours at a time with James, which they had yet to spend anytime with him at all except for Katie but she only got 5 minutes before he over exerted himself. Kendall hit the weight room to let off some steam and Carlos went with him while Logan hit the Jacuzzi. Katie made her way upstairs and got ready for a shower. The suite they had was huge, it was the size of an apartment just about. There were 4 main rooms:2 bedrooms, a denstudy and a combination kitchen/eatery. There were also two bathrooms and several closets. Katie had one bedroom all to herself and the guys shared the other bedroom; there were only two beds so they might trade off on sleeping on the pull out couch. They had no problem anymore sleeping near each other. After the incident with James, they made it appoint to take great care around her until she was comfortable.  
>After her shower, she got settled on her bed and began going through and reading some of her mail. There was a whole pile from when she had left. Fan letters were forwarded to her house and she had hundreds waiting for her at home but she grabbed only a few handfuls. She had several magazines to read as well. The covers were emblazoned with the usual stars and Big Time Rush was usually somewhere on the side or even on the bottom. One magazine, though was headlined with them on it. "Could this be the end of Big Time Rush? Is Big Time Rush, Big Time Finished?" The article was about the recent reports that had appeared on TV, however this had more detail. Pictures of the group had made their way to the pages of the magazine; some were clear shots from paparazzi and others were lower quality like from a cell phone or from a distance. A few photos were sent in from fans in the credits. Being the hot topic celebrities they are, it was almost impossible to hide from cameras but they thought they did a great job.<br>Most of the pictures were from the very beginning of the incident with Katie and James being carried off the bus. Medical personnel and police had blocked the pictures enough to make it impossible to identify who was in what picture. Kendall was with the stretcher but none of the other guys could be seen so it was left to the reader's imagination who was who in the photos. Some other photos included Logan and Carlos with the Nickelodeon girls the day of the concert they had to cancel. The concert went on with out them and it was noticed by many. The article mentioned BTR's absence as well as a photo of the poster and sign in front of the venue that announced their performance. More photos showed the guys disheveled, tired and upset getting on and off their bus and a couple shots of Kendall coming out of the hospital and county jail.  
>She kept reading the article; tears starting to form. It looked like her career was in fact over, without BTR there was no way she would get another acting job. She was a good actor and an average singerdancer since she had much practice in theater as a child but she only got the job on the show because she was friends with the guys and had previous experience working with Nickelodeon. The rest of the article detailed the story of James' sexual assault charges and his hospitalization; his mug shot stood prominently in the middle of the page. Before reading the final few paragraphs, a yellow box held a message with a link to check out online, the footage of James' beating and rough treatment and handling. It was on a news website and warned that it was graphic. She hadn't seen or heard of it at all and wanted to see it, but first she finished the rest of the article only to find that news of the rape somehow got out. There in print, staring her in the face, were the words: "James Maslow was sentenced to 18 months in prison for the rape and physical assault of co-star Katie Pryzsweck who suffered severe bruising, broken bones and several lacerations as well as emotional and psychological trauma in the attack".  
>Katie couldn't believe what she was reading; but there was no denying what was written. She was shocked to say the least. She saw her career and life flash before her very eyes, there was no recovering from this. She wondered if Nickelodeon knew about this, even if they did, there wasn't much they could say. Somehow the media found out the truth and as much as they would love to deny it and claim these as false accusations, there was no changing fans minds. James picture and arrest was out in the open.<br>Katie got up and hurried out of her room, no one had come back yet so she made her way down stairs as fast as she could. The pool was the closest and least busy so she ran down the hall, racing past staff who paid no mind to her. She swiped her key card to the pool and ran in calling Logan's name.  
>"Logan!" she called to him in a panic. She raced around the wall and saw Logan standing in the Jacuzzi with a startled and worried look on his face.<br>"Katie, what's wrong?" He said jumping out of the Jacuzzi. He splashed water everywhere and didn't bother with a towel. He saw she was or had been crying and was concerned but before he could ask any more questions, she held out the magazine. Without a word he glanced through it and looked up after a few seconds.  
>"They put it in the magazines too, huh? This thing is spreading like wildfire. But don't worry too much about it, we arent in any trouble yet." he assured.<br>"Read the last section." she said quietly but sternly. He looked at her confused but did what he was told. He again just skimmed through it, then grabbed the magazine and stared at it wide-eyed.  
>"Oh my god…" he sighed. He saw Katie wipe away the tears in her eyes, out of the corner of his eye and he pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head as she cried softly into his chest.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_***AN* A few of my stories, I realized that I had been unintentionally using the member's last names. I said I write based on the real BTR but just as far as some details like their dogs, states they came from, favorite colors, and other minor details like Kendall is the most disorganized. When I write, I try to keep last names out of it in general however they have been slipping through so I'm in the process of going through and changing those occurrences. However some ANON already reported me, so I apologize to my ANON readers but I no longer accept ANON reviews :( Blame the jerk who ruined it for everybody. I hated to do it because I look forward to any and all feedback I can get.**_

_**In any case, I have papers to write still that I have been putting off as well as rewrites, changing and editing the chapters on FF and then typing up these stories. Bear with me as I get caught up and again I'm sorry for no longer allowing ANON reviews but its for everyone's safety.**_

_***The above AN will stay for the next few chapters depending on how long this story goes. I may treat this as an individual story/sequel rather than an alternate ending just because of its length. I have caught up in school a little and have had extra time to work on my other ideas. When this story finishes I will continue to write but I may not upload until the semester is over. I know I said that I would take hiatuses before but I may very well follow through with it this time. I have a few papers to rewrite/edit which wont take long and I'm just getting tire of typing behind a my computer all day even though writing these fictions are fun. Enjoy this story.  
><strong>_

Logan held her tightly as he rubbed her back on and off for about a minute before she let go.  
>"I know this is horrible news, and there isn't much I can say to make you feel better, but don't let it get you down. Who knows, we may be able to get out of this. And if we cant we'll take it in stride. This was an accident and nothing will change that. Don't let any rumors that start flying around, bother you. Remember this isn't your fault." Logan said. Katie wiped her eyes as she listened but didn't respond. "Come on, let's go find Carlos and Kendall and let them know." he said. He grabbed his towel and offered it to Katie who was a bit wet from his hug. She dried off as best she could before leaving the pool. She gave it back to him but he put it over her shoulders to keep the draft off her. They didn't get far out the door before staff saw Logan dripping and told him to dry off. Katie gave him his towel and he wrapped it around himself before making their way to the weight room. It was still busy in the room and Logan went inside while Katie waited just outside the door. Kendall was in the back listening to his ipod on the treadmill while Carlos was up front taking a breather. He had a towel around his neck and he was breathing heavily as he finished up some water and hunched over. There was music playing in the room and it was noisy in general from all the chit chat and machines going.<br>"Carlos!" Logan called out, but he didn't hear him. He got closer and reached for his shoulder. "Carlos." he said loudly. Carlos turned around at his name and was surprised to see Logan.  
>"Dude, what's up?" he wondered<br>"We have to talk." Logan said flatly  
>"Sure, about what? What's going on?" he asked<br>"This." he replied holding up the magazine. "But we'll talk about it in a minute, where's Kendall?"  
>"On the treadmills in the back." Carlos answered<br>"I'll go get him. Katie's outside, stay with her." Logan instructed  
>"Sure." he said and left. Katie was just outside the door; Katie looked up at Carlos as he exited. He could tell she was crying.<br>"Katie what happened? Are you alright?" he asked before noticing she was wet. "you're all wet."  
>"Yeah, its from Logan. He hugged me after jumping out of the Jacuzzi." she explained. Before he could ask anything else, Kendall came out of the weight room fast, his eyes wide, as they darted around doing a double take at Katie. Logan slowly came out a few seconds after Kendall and they made their way back upstairs. They didn't do any talking but instead, Kendall and Carlos looked over the magazine in dismay. Carlos leaned back against the elevator wall and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. Kendall looked down at the floor and braced himself on the support bars. They reached their floor and got out into the lobby before Kendall had an outburst.<br>"Fuck!" He yelled as he hit the wall. "We were so close!" he continued as he pounded the wall again.  
>"What do we do now?" Carlos asked.<br>"I don't know."  
>"Call the studio, they would know what to do. They should already know this anyway." Kendall said calmly as he faced the wall. Logan pulled out his phone and dialed but received no answer.<br>"They arent answering. Probably still getting hammered with questions and complaints."  
>"I'll try the director and our manager." Carlos said.<br>"I'll see if I can get a hold of someone from set crew." Kendall said pulling his phone out.  
>"I'll try everyone on my list." Katie said. She had a few more contacts and privet numbers she could use for business or an emergency that the others didn't have. It was another perk of working behind the scenes as well. They scattered the hall and lobby to have their own conversations without interrupting each other. They had the whole floor to themselves, there were only 4 suites on the floor and only 1, the one they had, was occupied. Staff made frequent trips to their room as part of the package but they didn't bother them. They called everyone and anyone they could get talk to in an effort to talk to the higher ups, but Katie was the only one who got anywhere. It took her only 3 tries to get someone and she put it on speaker phone so the entire group could listen and talk about the problem. It wasn't long before they were in a group conference with the CEO, branding agent, and manager. They hadn't heard or seen the magazine, it was the newest issue and not yet out on the stands. They were shocked at the news and horrified that something like that would be printed in the magazine let alone how they found out. They were at a loss of what to do and would need time to get the executives together to come up with a solution, most likely there would be a lawsuit but the damage had been done. The question was how and if it could be reversed.<br>They were in the middle of making arrangements to possibly fly back to LA when Katie received another call. It was home, se excused herself real quick.  
>"My parents are calling me, give me a minute and I'll get them settled." she stated.<br>"Sure." came the reply  
>"Hello, I cant talk right now, I'm in a very important conference call with the studio, I'll call you back when I'm done ok?" she said<br>"Oh, Ok. Sure thing, take your time. I'll talk to you later." came her father's voice  
>"Bye!" she said happily before switching back to the studio. "We're back."<br>The discussed a possible schedule to be flown back out to LA to discus the matter further, in private with other officials and lawyers. They came up with flights to LA tomorrow afternoon on such short notice. Everything was just about said and done until Katie spoke up.  
>"Wait, what about James?"<br>"That depends on his condition. I havent been filled in yet so I don't know if he could come back with you-" the CEO began  
>"No I mean, we just got here and we were supposed to spend some time with him and now were going to leave?" Katie argued lightly<br>"Yeah, I didn't even get to see him yet." Carlos said  
>"Me neither." Logan said<br>"Katie was the only one who did and it was very short." Carlos added  
>"He cant come back with us, he's still too weak. That's my visit was so short." Katie explained<br>"Then all the more reason for you to come back now. Don't tell him about this. If he couldn't handle the excitement of seeing you, then I don't think he could handle this kind of news at all."  
>"Cant we at least say goodbye?" Katie said beginning to cry.<br>"…Of course…" he said in a consoling tone. "But the departure time still stands, you'll have to be at the airport by noon for your flight at 3. There will be a car waiting for you that will take you to where ever you want to stay. Kendall, we can arrange a separate car to take you home if you cant get a ride from you family that late. Or do you have somewhere else you'd like to stay?"  
>"I'll get back to you on that one." Kendall said. Although they did have their own places in LA, Logan, Carlos and Katie had sold or sub-leased their places due to the long break. It was getting expensive to pay rent for no reason.<br>"Sure" came the reply. The conversation ended and they stood in silence for a moment before returning to the suite. Katie changed out of her wet clothes and joined the others in the kitchen for dinner. They had ordered room service once they got back and were just waiting for it to arrive. They entertained themselves with normal conversation although it lacked its usually goofiness and laughs. A knock on the door interrupted them but it was welcome, it was beginning to feel awkward again. The incident was in the back of their minds and things were finally starting to look up. It had been a few months since the media found out about James criminal record, Katie had been found and returned home safely, and James woke up and was doing pretty good. But then this magazine had to go and fuck it all up. They were pretty pissed inside but on the outside it didn't show.  
>"Room service!" a muffled voice on the other side of the door said. Carlos got up to answer it.<br>"Hello." he said with a smile as he saw a lady with a large cart with all of their dinners. "Would you like some help?" he offered.  
>"No thank you, I got it. You just sit down and relax while I get this set up." She said sweetly. Carlos backed into the room, holding the door as she wheeled the cart just inside and began bringing plates to the table.<br>"Ok I have, a prime rib dinner, a seafood platter, a chicken and sausage penne, 3 cheese grilled chicken, 3 baked potatoes, a side of fries, a coke, 2 ginger ales, 3 bottles of water, a milk, a petite dessert, triple threat chocolate, and a slice of apple pie. That is a lot of food, this can't be all for you…"  
>"Oh no, its for my friends and I." Carlos responded.<br>"Oh good. I know young men can eat a lot but this is ridiculous. Is this everything?"  
>"Uh, I'm not sure, I'll check." he said as he went to the den. "Guys, come get your food and see if everything is here." He came back out to the hall and was shortly followed by the others. Katie was between Logan and Kendall as they filed out of the room, she wasn't paying too much attention to the action in the hall and was having a laugh with Logan. Once she reached the cart she took one look.<br>"You!" she said suddenly. Her tone and outbusrst caught everyone off guard. She was pointing to the lady who had brought the food. Kendall and Logan recognized her almost immediately after Katie pointed her out. The staff member was terrified, she had recognized Katie from the visit at the hospital a few months ago. She didn't recognize Carlos, he wasn't around that day nor was he in the bit of episode she watched with her daughter. Katie got upset very quickly, Logan and Kendall soon followed.  
>"What the hell? I thought you said you wouldn't go to the media?" Katie said angrily. "Do you know what you did to us?"<br>"You've nearly ruined our lives with your slander." Kendall added  
>"Our best friend is lying in a hospital bed and all you care about is getting some money and 15 minutes of fame for you and your daughter." Logan said loudly<br>"Did it ever occur to you, that it could destroy us? If your daughter's favorite show is Big Time Rush, how are you going to explain to her that it was cancelled?" Kendall continued  
>"Tell her the truth: "I'm sorry sweetie, but I was greedy and selfish so now BTR no longer exists'" Logan imitated. Carlos was confused at everyone's sudden hostility towards this woman. He tried his best to diffuse the situation or to at least get some additional information.<br>"OK, what is going on?" Carlos asked, lightly pushing the group away from the woman.  
>"This woman was the one who leaked the beginning of the story that caused the media to start snooping and find out about everything." Katie said. Carlos looked at Katie then the woman. The woman looked guilty but remorseful.<br>"You should be ashamed. You work in this fancy hotel and people pay good money for these rooms and you had the need to sell out at other people's expense? We're still human beings, regardless if we are famous or not, we deserve to be treated as such." Katie lectured.  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"You know what? It's too damn late for apologies!" Logan yelled. Logan wasn't one to raise his voice, at all. He was really ticked off. "The emotional, and psychological damage you caused is nearly irreparable."  
>"You haven't heard the last from us. I can guarantee it." Kendall added. "You're going to be in insurmountable trouble once we get back to LA."<br>At that, the lady ran off, without missing a beat the 4 of them ran after her. She fled down the stairs with them on her heels as she tried to loose them. She ran through the lobby and other staff members tried to help but putting themselves between her and the teens. Management quickly arrived at the commotion.  
>"What is going on here?"<br>"We want that woman's name. Now." Kendall ordered.  
>"Now just wait a minute, we can settle this in a civilized manner." the manager said<br>"You don't know what we went through because of her." Carlos added  
>"I'm sure I can solve any problem you may have." The manager said.<br>"That woman is guilty of defamation of character and slander!" Katie yelled out. She was good with legal jargon and using a wide vocabulary.  
>"What? When?"<br>"This has nothing to do with now. She sold our story to the media as our best friend lay in a hospital bed, almost dying, for money. We want her name, she will be hearing from our lawyers." Logan said. The manager moved the conversation into a conference room, as they were gathering unnecessary attention in the lobby. The group explained the background of how they met the woman and showed proof of her on a news cast. Although her face was blurred, and voice disguised, it was her daughter. The manger apologized for the trouble and told the woman that there was nothing her could do because this was a personal matter. Depending on how far or how bad things got between her and the studio, in the lawsuit and argument, there was a chance that she would lose her job. It wasn't worth it to the hotel to be associated with such allegations against an employee. She surrendered all of her info to prepare for a possible lawsuit. Although it was really her daughter that spread the story, it was up to the mother to deny the story to the media.  
>After all was said and done, the group returned to their suit, somewhat satisfied. They got on a group chat with the studio again to let them know what happened. They gave the studio all the information they had so that a case could be started. They were done for now, and nothing would be needed from them until they went back to California or even later. For now, they tried to eat their, now cold dinners. One by one they reheated their food and sat down to have a nice dinner together and just try to rub off everything that had happened thus far. They had done their part for now and just wanted to relax and not think about it. After dinner, they put the trays in the hall for pick up and spent some time together for a little bit. There wasn't much to do, they didn't want to watch TV, the only channels they got were news stations, of which had celebrity highlights of them. They chatted for a little while before turning in early, they would be getting up somewhat early tomorrow, so they would hopefully be able to see James before they left.<p>

They were at the hospital just after 9am and were greeted with smiles and another escort to James' room. One of his doctors caught them on the way up and explained some results. James was doing good but he was a long way from fully recovered. He was weak but his personality hadn't changed, he was still head strong and pushed himself to his limits trying to get stronger.  
>James was sitting up in his hospital bed today, he was resting up for physical therapy later in the morning. Katie knocked on the door after opening it to get his attention. He looked over and his eyes lit up.<br>"Katie!" He said exasperated.  
>"Shhh. Don't get excited or we'll have to leave like last time."<br>"We?"  
>"Yeah, yesterday when I came to visit you I wasn't alone and neither am I now; look." she said as she moved to the side, opening the door. Carlos, Logan and Kendall came in with smiles on their faces as they greeted their friend. James was thrilled they came to see him; he was so happy. He apologized numerous times as they hugged and patted each other as guys do, he wanted to prove he was sorry, even though he didn't remember much about it. He regretted getting drunk, he regretted not reading the label of how strong it was, he regretted everything that happened. His friends were angry with him at one point but now they were friends again. It would still be a while before the awkwardness disappeared though.<br>Katie's phone rang and she went out in the hall to answer it so as to not have any interference. It was the studio, giving them a courtesy call to start leaving for the airport. She went back inside to tell the others.  
>"Hey, we got to go. That was the courtesy call." she said.<br>"Go? Where to?" James wondered  
>"We're heading back to Cali." Kendall said<br>"What for?" James asked  
>"We have a meeting with some of the staff members about BTR." Carlos said<br>"Why cant you just do it over the phone or skype?" James asked curiously  
>"Good question. I have no idea, it never occurred to me. Why are we going back? What are we doing?" Logan asked. He knew full well what for, they all did, but they didn't want James to ask too many questions. They didn't want him finding out.<br>"I don't know. Are we signing stuff?" Kendall replied  
>"Beats me. All I know is they want to see us as soon as possible. I think we're discussing some of the options we have for the future." Katie said<br>"We don't have that many options to discuss, do we?"  
>"well, I think they want to know what to do about the tour and show. I mean its been almost a year now and it could easily be another year before we can get started again. The longer we stay out, the more fans and ratings the studio loses. We're going to get rusty skills, sitting around doing nothing unless we practice but then again, we cant practice together or alone properly."<br>"Where are we even staying?"  
>"I'm staying at my place."<br>"I figured that. Do you guys have your places still?"  
>"No, I sub leased mine." Carlos said.<br>"Mine's gone. Not sure if it's been re-rented though." Logan said  
>"You guys are welcome to crash at mine." James offered.<br>"You're parents have the keys. Its being rented out." Katie said.  
>"We spent a few days helping them clean it out too." Logan added<br>"We'll find something, maybe the studio will let us crash in our dressing rooms if we're only going to be there a few days. Either that or we can take over the beach house." Katie suggested.  
>"If you guys get the beach house, count me in." Kendall smiled.<br>"in any case, we got to get going." she began. "I need a tissue and then we're out of here." she left the room to find tissues. Carlos, Logan and Kendall were about to say goodbye, when James got serious.  
>"Tell me the truth. Does Katie know about the news?"<br>"The news? What news?" Kendall questioned.  
>"Don't play dumb with me, please. I need to know. Has she seen the news that our story got out?" James begged. The others looked at each other before they gave in.<br>"Yes. She saw the news. We all did. That's why we're going back to LA." Kendall said  
>"She didn't want you to know." Carlos said<br>"Yeah, well I didn't want her to know!" James said, getting loud  
>"Ok! Enough. Its out in the open and there isn't anything we can do about it right now. Especially by arguing. James, just keep it quiet that you know about it ok?" Kendall interrupted<br>"Sure. Just promise me, you guys will watch her and take care of her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid because of this." James asked  
>"Don't worry, you know as well as we do that she's a strong girl." Logan assured<br>"I know, Logan, but…Please, just do this for me…" he pleaded.  
>"We will. Promise." Carlos agreed. Katie came back just after their discussion.<br>"Ready?" she asked. The guys nodded.  
>"Hey, don't forget about me over here!" James joked.<br>"Of course not." Katie said as she walked over to him. She bent down to give him a hug, careful not to hurt him. James hugged her back but before she could let go, he squeezed her tight.  
>"You're getting stronger." she said to him.<br>"I'm going to miss you. Be careful and don't get into too much trouble, ok?" he said as he let go. Katie got up and their hands locked as she stood.  
>"Promise." she smiled back at him. He let go and saw the others waiting at the door, watching both them and the activity in the hall, giving them some privacy.<br>"Bye, James. I'll come back as soon as I can. Please don't push yourself to hard and try to behave." she teased.  
>"I'll try. I'll be waiting for you to visit me." he replied. Another quick hug and James said his farewell and watched as she left. She waved to him as she closed the door behind her and he waved back.<p>

_***I keep forgetting to make notes of my other options that I could implement so the bottom AN's that I reserved for details are lacking. I apologize for that.** _


	6. Chapter 6

_***AN* A few of my stories, I realized that I had been unintentionally using the member's last names. I said I write based on the real BTR but just as far as some details like their dogs, states they came from, favorite colors, and other minor details like Kendall is the most disorganized. When I write, I try to keep last names out of it in general however they have been slipping through so I'm in the process of going through and changing those occurrences. However some ANON already reported me, so I apologize to my ANON readers but I no longer accept ANON reviews :( Blame the jerk who ruined it for everybody. I hated to do it because I look forward to any and all feedback I can get.**_

_**In any case, I have papers to write still that I have been putting off as well as rewrites, changing and editing the chapters on FF and then typing up these stories. Bear with me as I get caught up and again I'm sorry for no longer allowing ANON reviews but its for everyone's safety.**_

_***The above AN will stay for the next few chapters depending on how long this story goes. **_

_**Falling a little behind in my schoolwork again, thanks to math. I'm learning these things called Matrix (Matrices). Its not overly difficult but its a long process and easy to mess up. I've been in tutoring learning all the stuff for my test on Wednesday. I have two neighbors that are math teachers so when I am home my mom gives me no time to myself and I'm at their houses. My dog is also quite sick. He's on a strict diet for a month, before he has to have another test to see if he is getting better or worse. So until then its up in the air, if I have to put my dog down and it sucks.**_

_**This 'alternate ending' is running longer than the others and I do apologize. I probably could have very well, fit the entire thing into about 3 maybe 4 chapters if I cut out a lot of the detail. I still have another alternate ending to write before I start on a new story line in general. This is getting long winded and i have a feeling it is just because of all the stress i've been going through lately. Like I said previously, I write these stories for my own benefit; to live temporarily in a fantasy world and get away from the real world. I can have the time of my life (joke intended) thinking I'm having so much and being best friends with great guys such as the members of BTR. **_

The group was being escorted to their waiting car and were just piling in when one of the security officers' radio received a call. The stars paid no mind, and they were safe in their car and the guards were free to go if they needed to answer another call.  
>"Uh, excuse me, something's happening with your friend, the doctors want you back right away." the guard said. The stars looked at him for a few seconds before it finally clicked in their heads and they took off. The jumped out of the car quickly, stumbling a little, before taking off towards the entrance in front of them. The guards were stunned at their speed and were going to escort them but they took off so fast that they were a few lengths behind by the time they followed them.<br>In their panic in trying to get to James' room, they couldn't remember which way to go. They were taken through longer and less traveled halls to avoid any paparazzi and in turn got confused. They eventually just took the plunge and used the main hall and ran as fast as they could by shocked visitors to James' room. When they got to the pavilion there were several staff members quickly working around and as they got closer they could hear James yelling and fighting with the medical staff. The pushed past staff to get to his room. Kendall arrived first and could only stand in the doorway, stunned to see his best friend not only standing on his own, but putting up such a fight. Logan and Carlos arrived next and after a brief look, took action and tried to help calm James down. Katie arrived last, tired out from their long run but quickly regain energy when she saw James in his excited state.  
>She was speechless and didn't know what to do and just stood next to Kendall. She began to cry softly and Kendall noticed, putting an arm on her shoulders.<br>"Katie!" James yelled at the top of his lungs. He was blind in his excitement and didn't see her standing in front of him, he just kept calling out her name between fits. She looked to him and ran over.  
>"James! Its ok, James. I'm here!" She said trying to latch onto him as he moved. He calmed down a little bit, just enough to see it was her before he grabbed her hard and wouldn't let go. He began to calm down pretty fast and eventually collapsed to the floor, crying. She went down with him, trying to console him.<br>"Please don't leave me. I was so scared I was going to loose you." he responded  
>"I said I was coming back." she assured him<br>"Don't leave me, please. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. Stay with me. I don't want to be alone. I couldn't live without you. Especially knowing that it was all my fault!" he said getting louder  
>"James, what-" She began<br>"Just please promise me you'll stay!" he interrupted  
>"But-" she said.<br>"Please!" he pleaded. They sat huddled together as he cried uncontrollably on her shoulder. She looked to the other guys confused and surprised as to his outburst. They acted just as surprised but they knew James was just worried about her, now that everything was out in the open. There wasn't anything they could do as of right now. Carlos got on the phone to the studio to let them know what was happening and the executives and manager tried to get James to calm down. He protested Katie's departure and eventually he let it out for everyone that he knew about the news and that he didn't want to see Katie suffer because of his drunken mistake. He had already done enough damage and he wanted to try to right as much of it as he could. All of his excitement quickly tired him out and staff were able to handle him. James was put into bed and given a few medications to sedate him for a while. They still had to go to LA, and they didn't know for how long. It was in James' best interest if he didn't know they left.

The flight to LA was long and quiet, it was pretty empty in the cabin; just the four of them and about 10 other guests. They talked amongst themselves for a little bit, trying to get Katie to talk. She had been quiet ever since the hospital. James knowing about all the leaked info made her miserable and James' nervous breakdown didn't help. She just sat in her seat, staring out the window for about an hour before she fell asleep; she was emotionally exhausted. Carlos got the seat next to her, while Logan was across the way and Kendall was a few rows up. Carlos read a magazine as Katie slept, occasionally looking over at her.  
>"Carlos." Logan whispered. Carlos looked over to him rather than speaking. "Is she asleep?" Logan continued. Carlos glanced over to check and she was, so he nodded back. Kendall heard their whispering and soon joined them. Carlos and Kendall moved to one of the surrounding empty seats to chat with each other. They agreed that the outcome of all this publicity wasn't good, that the end of BTR was probably closer than ever. Even though there would still be those diehard fans, that any celebrity has through there ups and downs, it wasn't going to be enough. Not this time. They were worried about not only themselves, but Katie as well. They had their starts in singing and acting already, before BTR and they would get more roles in the future. The problem was about Katie's future. She had a lot lined up at home but would she really be the same? The didn't know what to do about any of this but they did agree that they had to watch out for her. They wanted to make sure any of this bad news didn't haunt her in the worst way possible.<br>She began to stir in her seat and they returned to their seats to avoid getting caught whispering. She repositioned herself and fell back asleep almost immediately. The guys looked at each other for a few seconds before returning to their activities and falling asleep themselves.  
>A light dinging noise told the stewardesses that they would be landing shortly. They began to prepare for landing by informing the passengers and waking up those who were sleeping. The teens were still on CT time. They left around 4, after a delay and had been flying for about 6 hours. It was 10 pm in CT but only 7pm in LA. A car was waiting for them at the airport and took Kendall to his house first before dropping the others at the studio. They had arranged it with the studio to crash in their dressing rooms since they had nowhere else to go.<br>The rooms hadn't been cared for at all and were stuffy and stale. It's the stars responsibility to keep it clean and what not although garbage was cleaned up for them in their absence as well as any repairs and maintenance that may have been needed. A quick airing out and cleaning was given before setting up their pull out couches. Carlos was more thorough on his cleaning, as usual. Logan just did what was necessary as did Katie. Katie would do more in her spare time tomorrow. They grabbed a bite to eat of some left over food that was brought to them from the other lots snack tables and just hung out separately in their rooms. Carlos did some light reading, Logan watched some TV and Katie played a video game to try to relax and get her mind off things, before it crashed from sitting so long, unused, then watched TV.  
>It was well after midnight before Katie called it a night. She was surprised at the time and made her way to the bathroom. It was a bit of a walk and she decided it was best to go now and get some water as well rather than trying to stumble around in the middle of the night. Usually the studio is pitch black but a few lights were left on so they could find their way to the bathrooms, kitchen, hall, lobby and the offices. There were windows in the place but even during the day it was dark without lights. Without lights, the place was pretty creepy. Katie wasn't afraid of the dark but in unfamiliar places it crept her out. She made her way back and saw that Carlos had already gone to bed; his door was shut. Logan was asleep with his door open. She went into her room, just pushing the door around so it was open a crack for a little light, turned on the fan and got settled before turning out the lights and closing her eyes.<br>The cleaning crew arrived early the next morning to do the weekly upkeep of the studio and were surprised to see the dressing rooms occupied. They had been noisy, but none of the stars woke up, they were sound asleep. Which was good in a way, Katie wasn't a morning person, she was a force to be reckoned with if she was cranky. The cleaning crew gathered their things as quietly as they could, to come back later; but there was just enough noise to cause Logan to stir. He looked over to the door and saw it pushed around which told him someone had been there. He was to tired and just went back to sleep. Logan usually wasn't one to sleep long, especially on tour, he would only sleep for a few hours a night total or at a time and never was in a deep, restorative sleep unless he was home. But right now, all he wanted was to sleep for as long as he could.  
>Katie was the first to wake up, it was around noon. She was still tired and really wanted to just go back to sleep. She turned over and did just that but as she got comfortable and started to drift to sleep, a knock on her door woke her up again. She lay motionless as the door opened and pretended to be asleep, hoping, whoever it was would go away. She felt the presence of someone but didn't know who it was since she was facing the other way. After a few seconds the door shut again and she heard the person walk away. She soon drifted off to sleep again. She didn't hear someone enter again a while later.<br>It was about 12:30 when Kendall showed up at the studio, it was still dark in some places, like the wardrobe/make-up areas since those weren't going to be used yet. It was quiet except for the cleaning crew; he made his way to the offices expecting to see everyone waiting, but instead, only the secretary was there.  
>"Good Morning, Kendall. Nate isn't here yet."<br>"I thought he said noon, I thought I was late?" Kendall questioned.  
>"He did say noon, something else came up and now he's stuck in traffic. He should be here within the next hour." she said with a smile.<br>"Oh. Alright then. Where is everybody else?"  
>"They spent the night here, they might still be in their dressing rooms. Be careful on your way their, it might be dark, and the cleaning crew is here today."<br>"I saw them already on my way in. Thanks." he said as he went to see his friends. The dressing room, hall was darkened. He turned on the light and went to his room first to put his stuff down. Logan was right next door, although he was still sleeping. Kendall let him sleep and went across the hall to Katie's room and knocked. She was still sleeping as well. He checked Carlos' room, not sure what to expect and saw him asleep on his bed as well. Carlos surprised him by talking.  
>"What?" he said alert but sleepily.<br>"Oh I thought you were asleep."  
>"I was until the cleaning crew showed up, I couldn't get back to sleep, I kept waking up. I'm so tired." he said moving around in his bed. "What time is it?"<br>"Uh." Kendall paused as he checked his watch. "Its 12:42". Carlos' shot open his eyes, they were supposed to meet with Nate at noon. "Relax, Nate isn't here yet. He had a change of plans and now he's stuck in traffic. His secretary said, he should be here within the next hour. I just got here at 12:30 myself."  
>"Are the others up yet?" Carlos asked<br>"Nope. I just checked and both of them are sound asleep. I figured I'd let them sleep. Logan barely sleeps as it is, and Katie has got to be stressed out and exhausted." Kendall replied  
>"You're right. I might as well get up, I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon." Carlos sighed<br>"You sure? I can just hang out alone in my room. You can go back to sleep." Kendall insisted  
>"Believe me, I've tried. Hopefully the meeting wont be too long so I can take a nap later." Carlos said. "I'm going to hit the shower and grab a bite; I'm starving."<br>"Me too. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kendall agreed.  
>"Sure." Carlos replied as Kendall left. Carlos went in the other direction shortly after. Logan came out, shielding his eyes from the light as he adjusted to it. He finally awoke on his own accord although Kendall and Carlos' discussion helped a little. He opened his door expecting to see them but they were no where to be found. He was confused and thought maybe he was hearing things. He saw that Katie's room was dark and quiet, with the door partly closed so he didn't bother to go in, knowing she was sleeping. He went to Carlos room but it was dark and he wasn't there. He saw Kendall's room open and saw his stuff haphazardly strewn on the floor. He was definitely here. He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders before returning to his room to get dressed. As comfortable as they were walking around in their PJ's, he felt he should look halfway decent for the meeting.<br>Once he finished getting dressed, he grabbed his toothbrush and made his way to the bathroom. He heard water running in the shower area in the back and figured it was one of the others. He didn't bother calling out to find out who, the sound was too echoed in the large room. He finished up and went to get some food before returning to his room. He checked his clock in his room for the first time and saw how late it actually was. It was after 1, he assumed he meeting at noon was delayed or canceled, until he checked his phone for details. Nate, would be back any time and he figured it would be rude to make him wait so he went to wake up Katie. He knocked first but didn't receive an answer so he opened the door and felt the wall for the light switch. She was snug under the covers, curled up almost in a fetal position. She was a messy sleeper, her blankets were hanging off the bed and had gone in all directions.  
>"Katie." He said softly. When she didn't respond he walked over to her bed and put a hand on her shoulder before calling her name again. She didn't budge so he tried a third time, this time shaking her lightly and calling her louder and stricter.<p>

Kendall was on his way back to his room when he stopped in the bathroom to wash his hands. Carlos was just getting out of the shower and was heading back to his room as well. They walked back together and were around the corner when they heard yelling and screaming. They ran to the rooms and quickly found it to be coming from Katie's room. Katie was standing in the corner, eyes wide, breathing heavy and Logan was on the floor dazed. Kendall started forward to help either of them when Carlos stopped him.  
>"She's having a panic attack, don't corner her. Give her space." he instructed. He went to his room and grabbed one of the relaxants he was given in case this happened. "Here' we use one of these, we have to do it fast. You grab her, and I'll administer it. Hold her steady." Kendall just nodded in agreement and on Carlos' word, grabbed Katie. She fought hard and Kendall couldn't hang on for long. She managed to get a few blows in, knocking the wind out of Kendall before Carlos could push the plunger. After a few seconds, Katie nearly collapsed in Kendall's arms and he and Carlos, laid her on the bed. Logan watched as he tried to gather what happened.<br>"Is she going to be ok? I thought this was over and she was cured of this?" Kendall said frustrated.  
>"She is for the most part. The doctor's said, she'll be fine in the real world, but the subconsciouss is a powerful thing and her memory can never be erased. She wasn't awake when this happened, she was dreaming the whole thing. She'll wake up in 15 to 20 minutes and not remember a thing."<br>"It was all a dream?" Logan said stunned.  
>"If that's how she fights in a dream, I'd hate to meet her in a dark alley…" he said clutching his abdomen where he was hit.<br>"Oooo…"Logan said, crouching down.  
>"You ok, Logan?"<br>"I don't think so. I think she might have gotten me."  
>"Where?"<br>"Not really sure…" he said softly "I'm kinda numb…and dizzy." he said as he held his head. Carlos walked over to help him just as he collapsed.  
>"Logan!" Carlos called out. Kendall joined him to see if he could help. Logan was still conscious.<br>"The adrenaline started to wear off, that's all." Logan explained. During Katie's panic attack his adrenaline started flowing and now that it was over, he started to crash fast which explained the dizziness and numbness. He was beginning to regain feeling to identify if and where he was hurt, He curled up in a ball after about a minute and groaned. "I got hit right in the crown jewels…" Logan breathed. He got up shortly after, it wasn't as bad as he thought. They made their way out before Katie woke up.  
>After another 10 minutes, Katie made her way out of her room to see the guys.<br>"Morning!" She said cheerfully although she was clearly still half asleep. Logan responded with a surprised yell, scaring Katie and she lost her balance and hit the wall before sliding to the floor with a thud as she screamed in shock.  
>"What the hell!" Katie said<br>"Oh my god, Katie, I'm sorry, you scared me!" Logan said sincerely as he picked her up off the floor. "Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine. I'm awake now." She said as she shook her head quickly in an effort to fully wake up. "Its after noon, did I miss the meeting?"<br>"No, Nathan is running late. Didn't you check your phone? I texted you." Kendall responded  
>"I didn't get anything." She replied<br>"You have got to get a better service provider." Carlos said.  
>"So what are we going to do until he gets here?"<br>"I'm going to shower and get food. Is there anything good?" She asked.  
>"Not really, I just stopped into BK on my way in." Kendall said.<br>"Oooh! BK sounds good right about now."  
>"What do you want? I'll go get it." Carlos offered.<br>"Just some nuggets and fries" She said.  
>"Got it. Be right back." he said before leaving. Katie headed to the Shower and Logan and Kendall watched some TV in Kendall's room. They got really into a half hour show on TV and when it was over, realized how much time had passed. Carlos was just getting back from BK but Katie wasn't in her room. In fact it hadn't look like she had returned yet.<br>"Is she still in the shower?" Carlos asked upon seeing her room empty.  
>"I don't know, it looks as though she hasn't been back yet."<br>"Is she alright? She doesn't usually take this long." Carlos wondered. His statement rung in their heads and they ran to the girls bathroom.  
>"Hold it!" Logan said stopping Carlos and Kendall. "It is the GIRL'S bathroom after all, we cant just barge in there."<br>"KATIE!" Carlos yelled pounding on the door. Kendall opened the door just a little bit; he heard water running and tried calling her.  
>"Katie!" Kendall yelled into the echoic room. The water shut off to his relief, before she answered.<br>"What?"  
>"Oh, uh, Your food's here and its getting cold." He replied.<br>"Oh, ok. I'll be right out." she said. She turned the water back on and Kendall shut the door. They had all heard her but they remembered what James said; they promised to keep a watch on Katie and this morning she had a panic attack. The first one in a year since the incident. They wanted to make sure that she was alright, so they asked a female staff member to check on her for them. Katie was just getting out of the shower, wrapped in a towel when the staff member walked in.  
>"Hey there, just checking in, your friends are a little worried about you, because you were taking so long." She explained.<br>"I heard. I just really needed a nice relaxing shower with all the stress I've had." Katie replied  
>"Oh I hear you. Great place to do all kinds of thinking and gets the kinks out. She responded<br>"I know right?" Katie said with a smile. "Just tell them, I'm alright. I'll be out as soon as I get dressed."  
>"Sure." she smiled back before leaving. She opened the door and jumped back to find them against it, Logan losing his balance and falling into the bathroom onto the floor. Carlos nearly followed him and Kendall watched as he quickly stopped himself from falling as well.<br>"What the hell!" Katie said as she saw them stumble and fall into the bathroom. She grabbed her towel tighter to be sure she was covered. She stood stunned as they covered their eyes like gentlemen, picked themselves and each other up and stumbled out the door, noisily. The staff member shut the door and turned to her, confused and surprised at what just happened.  
>"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.<br>"I'm fine." she chuckled. "It was like a scene straight out of the show". She could hear them making their way down the hall. The staff member left and Katie got dressed quickly before anyone else decided to come in. She toweled her hair as best she could before putting a brush through it a few times and putting it up in a pony tail. She gathered her things and made her way back to her room. The hall and the guys' rooms were empty; she had no idea where they were and hoped they didn't think she was mad at them. She was only surprised at the scene but really could only laugh at their behavior. She put her stuff away and was about to text them when Carlos popped into her room.  
>"Hey, sorry about the bathroom."<br>"Carlos! I was wondering where everyone was. Don't worry about it much. Yeah I was a little upset and shocked but as usual you guys were perfect gentlemen. You had me laughing more than anything in your scramble. It was like watching the show with your antics." She smiled  
>"I just wanted to make sure I apologized, I was just worried about you, you were taking so long. Next time we wont wait by the door, we'll just wait until whoever we send in comes back out." He assured. Katie gave him a half hug.<br>"You guys are too sweet to me. Where are Logan and Kendall anyway?"  
>"Not sure. After we scrambled down the hall, we went in different directions thinking you would be mad."<br>"Ah, I see. They'll show up eventually I'm sure. They have to go to the meeting, which reminds me…" she paused as she checked her phone. "Any updates on that?"  
>"Not that I heard. We can go to the office and see for ourselves."<br>"Ok. I don't mind being here or getting a day off to do what ever, I just hate that I had to leave in such a rush and then be behind schedule when I could have gotten a lot more done at home. I mean I just got back from Pennsylvania and just barely greeted my parents before leaving. I hated to leave James like that too." She said.  
>"I know. But as soon as we get things figured out and settled here, we can go back. Or at least you can; we'll make sure of that." Carlos assured. They made their way to the offices, having a light chat and a few laughs on the way. The two of them were real great friends. Katie was best friends with all the guys, but Carlos shared a deeper bond. They could talk to each other about anything and everything; they had deep discussions about the most random and important things. They made it to the offices after a few minutes, Nate still wasn't there from what they saw, his secretary wasn't there either.<br>"Hello, Katie, Carlos." The secretary said coming out of one of the other rooms. "Nathan arrived a little while ago, he's talking with a few people and will be right up. I already sent messages out to all of you."  
>Carlos checked his phone but he had no signal; he went to the window and received his text almost immediately. Katie had a signal but still wasn't receiving texts.<br>"Still nothing for me." she said.  
>"Your phone isn't working?" the secretary asked.<br>"Apparently not." she sighed. Before the discussion would have continued, voices could be heard down the hall. Soon enough the CEO, and Kendall and Logan were making their way to the offices, talking amongst themselves.

_**  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_***AN* A few of my stories, I realized that I had been unintentionally using the member's last names. I said I write based on the real BTR but just as far as some details like their dogs, states they came from, favorite colors, and other minor details like Kendall is the most disorganized. When I write, I try to keep last names out of it in general however they have been slipping through so I'm in the process of going through and changing those occurrences. However some ANON already reported me, so I apologize to my ANON readers but I no longer accept ANON reviews :( Blame the jerk who ruined it for everybody. I hated to do it because I look forward to any and all feedback I can get.**_

_**In any case, I have papers to write still that I have been putting off as well as rewrites, changing and editing the chapters on FF and then typing up these stories. Bear with me as I get caught up and again I'm sorry for no longer allowing ANON reviews but its for everyone's safety.**_

_***The above AN will stay for the next few chapters depending on how long this story goes. **_

"Alright, let's get this meeting started. First off I want to apologize to all of you for the long delay. I've been so busy this morning. I do hope you slept well?"  
>"Pretty well." Logan said for the others.<br>"Great. Well then, let's get right down to business. The reason you all are here is obvious; because of the leaked information regarding the sexual assault and James prison sentence and now hospitalization. We did good of keeping it under wraps for a year, however, there was nothing we could do about James record. Sexual offenses are released to the public for safety reasons."  
>"So if I was able to drop those charges, none of this would have happened.."<br>"No, it still would have, under Rhode Island statute all sexual offenses, charged or not will be released. There was no way to stop it. You have no reason to blame yourselves or James." he paused. "We have yet to figure out who or how the other information got leaked, once we find out, there will be charges filed, as for that woman who you saw in the hospital, unfortunately we cant press charges against her at this time."  
>"Are you serious? She's going to get away with the defamation of us!" Kendall said outraged<br>"We'll reserve our resources for when we have a stronger case and then proceed to bring her in. Now on to the big items." Nate responded.  
>"Needless to saw, our call center and mail bag has been full of complaints from parents and some fans about this news. Parents are outraged that we would 'employ such actors with such malicious and criminal intent' according to this letter. When hired, you all passed background checks and showed no signs of any malicious intent, however what is done, is done and there is no taking it back." the secretary added.<br>"I want to believe it was an accident to a certain point. James was drunk out of his mind and completely overpowered Katie, quickly. All of you are over 21 so you are allowed to drink, as long as it doesn't affect your stage lives. This is where we run into the problem. His drinking was an accident, James drinks only Heineken, and according to his test results, that Heineken was mixed with potent, high proof alcohol. Upon testing the other bottles, they were the same, all the bottles were unopened but had the same mixture." Nate continued  
>"Wait, so this really was an accident?" Logan asked<br>"When James drinks, he only has one beer and calls it a day. He's had numerous beers before and he's only ever gotten tired not angry and abusive like he was…" Katie trailed off, the memory was a bit much to bear but a coupled supportive arms helped her through it.  
>"That's right, he's never been flat out drunk to the point of losing his temper like he did."<br>"Or being a horny bastard." Kendall added.  
>"Oh please, sex is all you guys talk about."<br>"With 9 dudes traveling together, that tends to happen." Logan chuckled  
>"It gets fucking lonely, traveling without girls. Its better to just laugh and joke about sex than turning into a rapist!" Kendall explained<br>"Man whore." Logan non chalantly said  
>"I am not! I didn't mean it like that. I don't jump in bed with the first girl I see. I want a decent relationship before that." Kendall defended.<br>"Can we change the subject please?" Carlos sighed.  
>"We all have our problems traveling all the time, it comes with the territory. But agreed, we all need relationships. Change of subject please." Katie said.<br>"As I was saying, either someone made these drinks as a prank or personal use and James got them confused or there was a mix-up at the Heineken factory. Which seems more likely?" Nathan said, getting louder and more serious.  
>"None of them." Kendall spoke up after a long silence.<br>"Yeah. None of us drink that heavily." Logan said  
>"Do you still have those bottles?" Carlos asked. Nate nodded to his secretary and she brought them out, some of which were still full. They each took a bottle and gave it a once over. Katie never drank but she knew a little bit about a few drinks from college roommates.<br>"Wait a minute." Katie said. She looked closer at the label, "How did no one see this?" she continued holding it up. They looked at their own bottles and then at her confused.  
>"This isn't Heineken!" Carlos announced "Look, its Heinakirn."<br>"Its boot leg Heineken." Logan said  
>"Not only that, it's a fake label." Katie said tearing off the boot leg label. "Underneath is a label for a foreign liquor."<br>"Well that explains it. The question still remains, whose is it?" Nate said.  
>"We'd have to ask James where he got it." Katie said<br>"Hmm. Yes we would, but he's put out right now though isn't he?" Nate responded  
>"Yes, don't know for how long, my guess would be a few days. I don't think they would keep him under until we got back." Logan said<br>"Not unless he was giving them problems." Kendall said  
>"True." Katie said.<br>"Ok, We can figure out the misplace booze later. I'm glad we found this out now, it does help our situation. You don't know how serious it has gotten. Your careers are in serious jeopardy. Even with your contract there may be a chance that you will all be fired. With a story like this out and about and us being a children's network, we have to do what is best for the company as well as the children. Although you will still have some diehard fans, the overall ratings will have dropped. We will do all we can to prevent the show from getting canceled but just keep in mind that outcome hangs over your heads." Nate said  
>"Wouldn't explaining to the media the entire thing help?" Carlos asked<br>"Not unless we can find all the evidence and the culprit and clear James' name as an accident. His charges will still stand unless he can be found not guilty in another trial, but again we would need all the evidence." Nate explained.  
>"Would we be able to work in TV again if we were fired from here?" Katie asked<br>"Perhaps. You wouldn't work for a children's network or TV show but you might find work elsewhere. There is no guarantee though." Nate responded. "You're welcome to go through the numerous letters we have gotten to see for yourselves what your current standing is. I warn you, that it isn't good at all."  
>"Even with these letters and complaints, is there a chance we wont be fired? Even if we couldn't clear James' charges or find where the stuff came from?" Carlos said<br>"Well, you could always continue to work without James, although whether you continue as a trio or replace him, the outlook isn't as good. As with anything, its difficult to replace a character mid-way through and expect to have the same results." Kendall added  
>"I could never stand it when shows did that, although sometimes it was for the better. But even still, we wouldn't want to replace James." Katie agreed<br>"Yeah, if we did, who knows if we would have the same chemistry with the new guy. He could be our worst enemy and then BTR wouldn't last anyway." Logan said  
>"The other option would be to continue on the same and hope for the best. Unless your ratings stay at the top where they always have been, you would be canceled anyway. Can't say for sure about the music." Nate said<br>"Remember that episode of BTR we did when Gustavo had to buy us from Griffin? What if we did that?" Logan suggested  
>"What?" Kendall said confused.<br>"You know, continue on the name without the studio." Logan continued  
>"You could try but you wouldn't get the rights to BTR, you would have to find a new name and it would be time consuming and costly without access to all the sound equipment." Nate advised. After some silence as they all thought some more, Nate broke the silence. "I think we covered everything important for now. Those are the current options and like I said, we have a huge legal team working to right this wrong for you guys. Hopefully it all works out not only for the company but for your personal lives as well. I'll be honest, you are a big money maker and its in the company's best interest to try to keep you on board as long as possible. Vocal groups are definitely making a comeback, and I would have to say it's because of you. That being said, there are going to be more groups rising up and they may over shine you, ending BTR's run so lets make it last while we can."<br>"Agreed." they replied. They had gotten the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow. They couldn't return to their homes quite yet and would most likely stay the week. There was more to discuss now than ever and it was only just the beginning. Nate had much work to do and would call them when he needed them. They wouldn't be able to talk to or see James until they got back, if they went back. Most likely, Katie would be the only one going to see him. Once they left the studio, they would be going back to their own homes to wait out this hiatus. BTR as a whole was covered as a group with the rest of their co-stars later in the week. The other stars took on other acting jobs and what not. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Katie just stayed at home. They didn't have time to work or go to school between being called back and forth to the studio and hospital to solve all these issues.  
>Once all the legal work was set up, Katie was sent back home to see if she could get anything from James, as too where the alcohol came from. The other guys went back home as well and just waited for word if they were to continue or not.<br>James was still out of it, she had been gone for about 6 days and he had been in the induced coma since she left. It would take a few minutes to an hour for him to come out of it once they pulled the medicine. It was late and there wouldn't be time to get any information out of him before she would have to leave. She was granted to stay and she crashed almost immediately. A nurse came in later to undo his coma and about 45 minutes later, James awoke groggy and confused to a dark hospital room. After a few minutes he felt the numbness and stiffness in his joints and muscles as he tried to move. He waited it out and could eventually move around a little bit more. He moved just right to see Katie laying on the floor behind him, he couldn't see her at first but the light from the hall and the moonlight from the window, outlined her just enough. He wanted to wake her up, thrilled that she was there, but let her sleep as he lay back and just stare around his room.  
>He started thinking a little bit about all kinds of things and his memories from last week had showed up and got upset with himself. He really wanted everything to be a dream and not the reality that it was, he wanted to know why he was such a monster and couldn't remember anything about that night. He was told about it but he couldn't believe it. The forensic evidence was there and that's how he ended up in prison, it even made headline news eventually. And that's what did him in as well. He was so upset with himself that he brought down his best friend with him. Someone who needed this job and deserved this chance at fame and he fucked it all up. And his friends…he ruined BTR for everyone. So many people would be out of a job if it was canceled and it would be all his fault.<br>All these thoughts and more ran through his head all night. Soon it was just before dawn and he had fallen asleep. He woke up a few hours later when a nurse was checking up on him. He followed all of her instructions and had a small conversation with her before falling back a sleep. He woke up about an hour later, the sun shining brightly through his windows. He stretched a little bit before feeling a small twinge of pain from being stiff. He looked around and saw Katie sound asleep on the floor. He smiled at her mess of a bed, she was the messiest sleep he had ever seen; she was comparable to Kendall and he often took home the title for anything messy. He was glad she was there though, he knew she was safe and that's all he cared about. He could barely live with himself now, and wouldn't be able to go on if something had happened to her because of him. He was also glad that they were talking again, it was a step in the right direction. Although it had been over a year, it would take time to get past the awkwardness, rebuild trust and their friendship. It was something they could never completely forget but they were ready to try to start fresh.  
>He looked around his room for a clock, he wanted to know what time it was but there wasn't anything that he could see. He waited for a nurse and she told him it was around 2. He was surprised that both of them were asleep for so long. He was up half the night and he was positive Katie was sleeping when he was awake. He began to wonder if Katie was alright, his heart monitor began to beep faster and the nurse saw him staring at his friend on the floor.<br>"Your friend is fine, she's just tired. She was doing work until very late last night." she assured. James calmed down a little at her words and just waited for the nurse to finish and for Katie to get up. The nurse began to make a little bit of noise, it wasn't much but it was enough to cause Katie to stir. She opened her eyes in time to see the nurse leave the room. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and she got up to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. She looked around before landing on James.  
>"Katie?" he said. She stared at him groggily before it registered.<br>"James…" she said sleepily acknowledging him. "morning."  
>"More like afternoon. Its after 2." he corrected<br>"oh man, really?" she replied  
>"Yep." he assured. She moaned a little as she stretched and got up. "I heard you were up late last night."<br>"Yea, I was. I was working on my computer. I was looking up a few things for school and typing some essays and stories. I feel like I'm jet lagged now though. How are you feeling?"  
>"Not bad I guess, I felt a little groggy and disoriented in the middle of the night but then I fell asleep again. My mind was swirling with so many thoughts and stuff about what's going on. I just cant believe it got this bad…"<br>"I know. I've been talking with Nate to see what we can do, if anything, and there isn't too much. it's a solid problem, however we do have a shot at setting the record straight."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Where did you get the last carton of Heineken?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"The brand new carton that was in the fridge, the one that came in that fancy, cheap box?" she said trying to jog his memory  
>"Oh! It was in our dressing room. We have it on our rider, so every place we go to we have it." he said<br>"I know, but do you remember where you were when you got this one?" she asked  
>"Yeah, we had two cases of it at one of the smaller venues, one of them was a gift from a fan I think. I think we were in Iowa… Yeah it was, we were there for my birthday!" he remembered<br>"Your right! Do you remember who gave it too you? Like was there a note or anything?" she pushed  
>"I'm not sure, if there was I would have put it in the pile with the rest of the notes and letters I got." he thought<br>"Where are they?" she asked sternly  
>"At home." came his reply<br>"Where? I'll call the guys and they can get together and go through it." Katie asked  
>"Its in the office looking room on the 2nd floor past my bed room. They are all in a pile in the 3rd drawer of the red cart. They should be in order by date, once I read them, they get put there and I usually don't look at the again, since I don't have the time." James explained<br>"Got it. I'll let them know." Katie said as she dialed away.

Back in LA, the guys met with the Diamonds at James' place, they let them in and they made their way to his office. Carlos found the red cart quickly and pulled open the bottom drawer to reveal a mass of cards, notes and letters.  
>"Aw man, look at them all, it'll take forever to go through them." Carlos said disheartened<br>"Katie said they were in by date, once he reads them he puts them in here and almost never reads them again." Kendall said.  
>"When did she say he got it?" Carlos asked<br>"On his birthday, we were in Iowa." Logan said  
>"This year or last year?" Kendall asked. They stopped to think, the fair they played was during the same weekend as his birthday, they had to go through more letters than they thought.<br>"We'll have to check both."  
>"What about the ones from this tour though? Who has all his stuff?"<br>"We do." the Diamond's answered.  
>"Check any notes, letters, cards, or posters you were given from the bus."<br>"Ok." Mrs Diamond said as she left. They were only across town from each other and would be back quickly. After an hour of searching, they finally found the cards that went with the beer. The fan only signed her name, so it would take a bit of searching to find the right person. Luckily her name wasn't all that common and the results weren't numerous.  
>After several calls to families of the same last name, they finally found the girl they were looking for. She wasn't available but there was a long discussion with her parents. The girl, Monica Yusin, was apparently only 16 and therefore unable to obtain any alcohol legally. The family was mormon and therefore did not drink and had no alcoholic beverages in the house. Although Monica was only 16, she was old enough to know better and would be facing charges. Her parents understood fully and were very upset that she would do such a thing. The studio's legal team would be flying out to Iowa first thing next week, once everything was all set up and a court date set.<br>Needless to say Monica was in so much trouble once she got home, she was confused at first as to what they were talking about but once it clicked she was shocked that it was traced to her. She was taken to the forensic lab in their state to get DNA samples as additional evidence to compare to the bottles and note found just to double check and be sure they had the right girl, per the studio's request. Monica never admitted to her parents that she bought the beer, she figured it was useless, to try to deny it anyway. What she didn't know was that the beer was what had caused this whole thing, but once the studio came to Iowa to meet with the family then all would be clear and out in the open.  
>The meeting discussed all the details of the case that was being filed. First the studio talked with Monica's parents who fully cooperated and were willing to let their daughter suffer for her negligent actions. The studio explained and provided proof that the beer given to James as a gift was not only a bootleg version but it was a heavy liquor, if James was the type of guy to have more than one beer, it could have killed him. They then explained the chain of events, the sexual assault, his prison sentence and his current condition as well as the state of the others. Katie was going to need surgery in another year, to fully repair the damage done to her leg. James used such force that he broke her leg in 2 places and damaged the muscle tissue and ligaments around the area. Katie was also still recovering from the mental damage although she was doing well. The damage to their names was irreparable, samples of letters written to the studio showed how the ratings would have dropped, and there would be no telling if they would be able to continue their careers. With something like this, it would be hard for them to find another job.<br>The Yusins were devastated at the news of how much damage was done. Later when Monica was brought in, it was all explained to her and her parents made it clear how disgusted and mortified they were with her. Monica began to cry but was told her tears would get her no sympathy. She explained that she knew James favorite beer was a Heineken so she wanted to get him some but knew she couldn't buy it herself and no one could get it for her, so she found an ad online of someone who was selling it real cheap and not knowing anything about beer, bought it because it looked just like the bottle and said Heinikin. She didn't know it was a different spelling or not even beer.  
>Monica was unable to give a detailed description of the guy who sold her the liquor and the address was vacant. Without something to check against her supposed alibi, Monica was facing criminal charges. She looked to her parents but they said and did nothing as she was dragged away. Her parents thought it was for the best, they felt like they failed as parents and figured time in juvenile detention would help her understand better. The studio didn't ask for money, the family was unable to pay anyway, and they figured with the girl behind bars, the case could be shut. The Yusins' agreed to release a signed and recorded statement about the outcome of everything in an attempt to regain some of the boys' following. The agreed to numerous press conferences as well. It wasn't long before media all over the country began airing their story.<br>"Today on Hollywood News to U: An update to a story we brought to you 3 months ago. James Diamond was sentenced to 1 year in prison for the sexual assault of co-star Katie Pryswizc. His sentence was cut short due to maltreatment at RI Prison. James, who was in a 4 month coma, is now awake and recovering, slowly but surely. Doctors at the hospital say, it will take some time but he should make a full recovery. Katie Pryswizc spent 5 months in a mental health facility for treatment after a brief stay at a local hospital, recovering from injuries inflicted by Diamond. She will need surgery later in the year to fix severe damage to her leg. According to police and toxicology reports, Diamond was drunk at the time of the assault and was unaware of his actions due to his high BAC. New reports hold, 16 year old Monica Yusin, at fault for the assault. Diamond has been seen drinking Heineken beer and has remarked that it usually is his alcoholic beverage of choice, however, the beer Monica gained, illegally was neither Heineken nor beer, but instead a very strong liquor that looks and tastes like beer. The beverage had a fake and falsified Heineken logo on top of the beverages actual label. Sources say Monica allegedly knows nothing about beer and said it looked like it was the same thing and noticed no difference. She goes on to say:  
>"I did not notice a difference, my parents and I are Mormon and don't drink alcoholic beverages. I saw that James drinks Heineken and thought since he was entertaining me on his birthday at the state fair, I could thank him by buying him a case of his favorite beverage. I found the drink for sale on Craig's list and thought it was the same thing. I didn't know it was a fake."<br>The children's show Big Time Rush is currently on Hiatus as parents continue to call in to complain about the bad role models. Contact to the studio had been successful and executives tell us, they are just trying to get the story out there with this new information in hopes of getting everything straightened out. According to ratings re-runs are still quite popular and many fans are patiently awaiting the return of the famous boy band. Executives go on to say:  
>"It will be some time before James can return back to work. It will be a long recovery as he regains his strength and mobility. Katie needs medical attention and will need time to recover as well before the show begins to shoot its fourth season. Our main focus is our employees health, we feel that it would be better to wait to shoot the season rather than to make our employees work twice as hard when they should be recovering, getting physical therapy or taking it easy."<br>Be sure to tune into Hollywood New to U for any updates to this story on more. You can also check out our website; or download our mobile app from MyTunes."  
>After a few weeks, the story was buzzing among big time rush fans young and old. The studio released several statements about it. The guys and Katie had several interviews as well, James went to ones that he could, he still wasn't to strong and couldn't go far from the hospital. For the most part he joined in conversations through skype where he could. Letters from concerned parents had begun to file in again; many were still upset about giving BTR another chance after all that had happened whether it was their fault or not. Some were upset that the guys were bad role models, they drank and were included in sexual activities. They believed it was bad enough that they had tattoos, and old pictures of them spread around the internet like wildfire of typical teenage behavior. The studio made no regrets in hiring the guys, they were more laid back in what they showed on TV. What happened in their past was nothing so bad that it would cause trouble. The guys may not have been old enough to drink in their old photos but they were now, they were adults and they could swear or make rude gestures although it was advised that they try to control it now; the studio had some standards.<br>There were some parents who had changed their mind after understanding the situation though. They were going to shoot another season anyway, regardless of how much negativity showed up at the studio. There was enough love on the internet to change their minds. If they had too, they would put BTR on their teen network instead, but they weren't about to fire or replace anyone in BTR or cancel the show.  
>The guys and Katie were thrilled at the news that they were able to stay together in LA. They had the support of thousands of fans as well as their network family. They were determined to work their hardest and to fulfill, even go beyond everyone's expectations and once again rise above the discrimination, proving to the world that nothing will hold them back.<p>

After 2 months in the hospital, James had made enough of a recovery to head home to California to a physical therapy rehabilitation center. He would spend up to 6 months there, until he was strong enough to perform basic functions such as walking, eating and mild exercise. He would have to live with his parents for a while until he could live on his own again. James pushed himself everyday to try to get better as fast as he could, but he found that internally he still wasn't as strong and was forced to take it easy by medical personnel. After another 3 months, he was well nourished, showed no signs of any physical or mental damage and had gotten stronger by the day. He was discharged from the therapy center to finish as an outpatient. After 6 months out of the hospital, James was as good as new and back to his old self except for being a little thin. With the right diet and exercise routine, he would gain his muscle and some fat again in no time.  
>Katie was sent home to get her surgery done, it would be about a 2-3 month recovery. The surgery went off without a hitch and she was walking around after 3 weeks. Once completely healed, she would also attend some physical therapy in order to 'break-in' her new leg so to speak. She would have to be eased in to heavy physical acts, especially those used on set. In order to get the most out of her recovery, she stayed in CT, instead of traveling, until it was time to shoot the next season of the show.<br>Once a majority of the interviews and press releases were over, Carlos, Logan and Kendall, went back home. There was nothing more they had to do. If any more interviews showed up, they would be done over the phone or online. They went back to their own lives and had a nice long break. Kendall picked up a few guest spots on his brother's show on a competing network before the studio told him to quit.  
>Logan hung out with his family and friends for the first time in years. He had, had breaks and vacations before but never this long, he would often go elsewhere to get away from everyone and everything, to relax and just have his own time. It was good to see the family again and he felt like a teenager again.<br>Carlos hit the books for a few months, taking online courses towards a future business degree, once he decided to end his entertainment career. It would be a long time before that happened though, he just wanted something to fall back on when he did decided it was time to call it quits or if some big thing happened again that jeopardized their careers again.  
>After 13 months of vacation, they were called back to the studio to begin shooting the show, and discussing future tours. They waited at LAX for each other, for a few hours as each plane flew in. They greeted each other with open arms and let the emotion flow. They couldn't believe this was happening, how lucky they were that they could continue their dreams with their best friends. It was the first time in over 2 years that they had been together like this and they couldn't have been happier.<br>There were going to be some changes to the show and their lifestyles. James was still on the thin side and still regaining his stamina. He was unable to do acrobatics or do prolonged heavy athletics such as running. Katie was still easing into stunts and was also unable to run for long periods or jump and climb. Whenever she was off set, she had to wear a cast; it was temporary until everything settled at her highest athletic point.  
>The new season of the show received high ratings when it debuted. A party was held in the casts honor to commemorate their return. When the season wrapped up, a new tour had already been scheduled. It was originally going to be a small tour of about 17 cities but the response was so huge, tickets sold out in hours, major cities sold out in less time. With permission from James' doctor, more cities were added to try to meet demand. It became a 49 city tour spanning just over two months. They were excited to get it started and began tour boot camp later that month.<br>The tour was a huge success, thousands of screaming fans greeted the boy band at every city. They were shocked and full of emotion as they thanked everyone for their undying love and support. They thanked each fan they met personally, giving them hugs and autographs with smiles on their faces. Big Time Rush had made a comeback, bigger than ever and they were prepared to take their fame as far as they could. As long as there were fans that liked what they did, they would keep going. But it wasn't all they could do, with Katie's help, they set up their own charity in partnership with the network.  
>The charity was for abused and bullied kids and teens. It helped them find a safe place and to overcome all the obstacles in their path to live their lives to the fullest. What was special about this charity was they actually met many of the kids and teens that came through and worked with them teaching them skills they would need in life. Katie brought many into her Animal Science Academy, Kendall often helped out, being an animal lover himself but also taught music and other arts, Carlos taught about technology and other brainy topics. James occasionally helped Kendall with teaching about acting and theater but also helped abused kids deal with their emotions. He had to go through many seminars himself and found them helpful and passed them along to those who needed it. Logan was the jack of all trades and would teach all kinds of stuff. Everything they taught was just a window into another world, a release from reality and all the stress these kids had to bear.<br>It was very successful and was one of the biggest network operated charities on record. BTR gained more fame than ever and their success lasted well into their 30's before the ideas for the show began to run thin. After 13 seasons, BTR was ended, but occasionally a new episode would be shot and released as the ideas came up. BTR continued as just a band as they toured all over the world. After 2 years on the road, they took a break to focus on starting their own families. They were almost 40 years old and as a group decided it was time to call it quits. They were still as popular as ever but they just couldn't keep up with it anymore.  
>They lived their own lives in peace for many years, occasionally getting recognized in public. They retired to remote places and got together a few times a year before their health took over. They all cherished the memories they had together and not a day went by without thought about their superstardom. The 5 of them were best friends to the very end and nothing changed between them despite all that had happened. In fact, James and Katie remained quite close, almost as close as she was with Carlos. What they shared, accident or not, was deeper than anything and they would remain bonded together for the rest of time. It wasn't love or lust they felt for each other though, nor was their friendship forced. It was just that fateful night that made them attached forever.<p>

**_*AN* Long chapter I know! I didnt like the ending but i couldnt think of anything else. I was actually typing this a little bit faster than my other stories, I wasnt rushing the story, although it probably seems like that. I was just excited because I started realizing that I was reaching the end. It was sooner than I thought and I got ahead of myself in some places. Just to let you know I am fully aware that this story is full of continuity errors but many are spaced out enough that you might not have noticed until I just said it. _**

**_This is the LAST CHAPTER, to this ending. I have one other alternate ending to write but i may hold off on it or not irte it all. Hell I may even make it a separate story. I am going to be changing my titles to the stories because it has gotten boring and repetitive with using only one word. I want to spice them up a little bit. I hope this wasnt too much of a pain to read and plan on getting back to shorter chapters/stories pretty soon. I still have many ideas to write and gaining more each week as my own life continues. I may not update for a while, I'll write stories/chapters in my free time but I'll update/upload when I am not as busy. I have only 1 month of college left and it is getting near to final projects/presentations week. I have many papers to write instead of presentations which is a bit more time consuming however I hate giving lectures at school lol. Talk to all of you soon, and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
